Days in the Sun
by Catfighter45
Summary: A demon girl escapes from an asylum and causes trouble for the Yu Yu Hakusho gang. My friend's fanfic. Back and revamped.
1. The Escape

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me... Not that great a loss.

Author's Note: Hey, this story isn't really mine. It's my friend Sarah's- I'm just putting it up here for her. This her first fanfic so please please please review. It would be much welcomed. The next chapter will be updated very soon, and it will actually involve the Yu Yu Hakusho gang!

&&&&&&

A flash of lightening ripped through the darkened sky, sending a brief wave of clarity into the night. The buzzing of static caused the officer to jerk awake, inattentive eyes barely catching a glance of the glowing monitors of the security cameras before the screens blacked out. The whole room plunged into the dim glow created by the flickering emergency lights. Jumping nervously in his chair at the loss of light and power, a crack of thunder echoed through the tiny security room, causing the guard to cringe at the deafening sound.

"Tarune!! Electricity's out!" the young man called helplessly to his partner. Flipping his brown hair out of eyes, he swept on the uniform cap, prepared for the worse. Paper crinkled together as his partner folded up the newspaper he had been reading and got up to check the screens.

"It's nothing!! Now settle down, Kohaku!" The bald man clapped a heavy hand on the intern's back, causing him to flinch and tenderly rub his shoulder. "Seriously," the older man muttered under his breath as he turned away to start making some tea. "New guys now-a-days." Kohaku shifted uncomfortably, but managed to sit back down in a semi-relaxed manner, looking around suspiciously into the shadowy corners of the room.

Working at a place such as the Tokyo Asylum could really get a man on edge. The escape attempts of one hostile in particular were becoming more and more frequent with every new arrival to the prison. And more deadly. The fate of the last guard was kept secret from the new intern in an attempt to keep the public's view on the security of the penitentiary to a maximum.

The screens, displaying scenes recorded by several surveillance cameras throughout the building, rapidly blinked back on, the rest of the lights following immediately after. Running his eyes across the numerous television sets, he scanned the faces of the many uncanny prisoners held at the compound. His eyes passed over one screen, then widened and jerked back, now filled with panic and alarm.

"Hey, Boss?" the young man asked as he tapped Tarune with the back of his hand, his voice quivering as he was barely able to form the words. "I think you better look at this…" His voice trailed off as he let the older man see for himself.

"What the…" Tarune rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and blinked several times to clear his vision. The bed in one of the rooms was ablaze. Tall flames licked from the sheets almost to the ceiling and there was no sign of the inhabitant anywhere. Silence overtook the room for about half a second before the sound of wood scratching against the concrete floor screeched through the air as the two men scrambled to their feet. The bald guard grabbed his radio while the latter shattered the glass door of the fire extinguisher's case. "Hukaio! Come in!" The guard hollered into the walkie-talkie he had snatched from his belt. A bored, deep voice came in through the static.

"Yeah, I gotcha, Boss."

"There's a fire in cell 17!" The guards passed through another steel door and practically flew down the long hallway.

"Holy crap!" the man on the other radio cursed under his breath. "I'll order a code blue and send more guards up your way!"

"Roger that." The radio cut off into static and Tarune replaced it at his waist as the lights lining the hallway began to flash a bright blue.

The two guards sprinted down hallway after hallway until they reached the wing they seeked. Skidding to a halt, Tarune threw open the door and burst into the room, Kohaku at his heels.

The entire bed was consumed in fire. The two men stood in the doorway, dumbly, searching around the room for the girl when a gap in the flames provided them with a horrific scene. The girl was cowering under the bed in the corner, face in her hands, sobbing.

"Hold on! We're here to help!!" The bald guard got on his hands and knees and held out a hand to her. She yelped and shied away from it. With a frustrated groan, the guard discarded his jacket and crawled forwards until his head and shoulders were in the flames. Before Kohaku knew what was happening, the older guard had been pulled under the bed. The furniture creaked and jumped, the flames exploding, and Tarune's screams of agony ricocheted off of the metal walls. Stillness swept through the room suddenly, the only sounds and movement being the flames, which continued to lick higher than ever. The smoke burned his eyes as Kohaku inched closer to the bed.

"Boss?" He called softly. Nothing. "Tarune?!" The young man sprang into action. Sprinting towards the bed, he pulled out his gun. Before he could reach it, the furniture exploded, bits of wood and sparks flying everywhere. Kohaku thrust his arms up to protect his face from the blast.

The lights in the room went out and Kohaku squinted his eyes to make out something; anything. Silence overcame the room until a guttural growl reverberated off the walls. The guard backed up until he hit the wall, but the sound advanced. It stopped suddenly, a slight echo following it. Kohaku's eyes widened in fear and he lost control of his limbs when he felt her breath on his skin.

&&&&&&

Walking down a back street in the city nearest the Asylum, the girl prowled, sniffing this way and that. Even after tearing the issued garb from her, she couldn't get rid of the stench of that place. Her frustration grew when she heard the sirens. The cars screeched to a stop in front and behind her. Cops jumped out and lined up, pointing their guns at her. 

"Freeze!" One yelled. An evil smile spread across her face as she held her hands ready at her sides. A sound similar to metal scraping metal ricocheted off of the abandoned buildings and disappeared into the forest beyond.

"Drop the knives!" Another cop yelled, cocking his gun. The girl did not stop her sauntered, but looked down at her hands. Long claws had grown where human fingers used to be. She clicked them together and smiled fondly down at them as if at an old friend.

"These?" She asked innocently, raising them to eye level. The cops shifted and readied their weapons. "I can't. But I'll show you what I _can_ do…" She flung her hands out to the sides and the two squad cars in front of her erupted in flame, exploding and flying out of her way. The same happened to the cars behind her and men scurried for cover. A few cops fired blindly in her direction, hoping to hit something in the confusion. They both succeeded. One bullet whizzed passed her and could be heard slicing into flesh, echoed by the scream of another cop. Another bullet met its target, embedding itself deep in her thigh. Even with the injury, she kept her calm, steady stalk towards the woods. By the time the billows of flame and smoke subsided enough to see clearly, there was nothing to see.


	2. The Battle

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me... Not that great a loss.

Author's Note: Hey, this story isn't really mine. It's my friend Sarah's- I'm just putting it up here for her. This her first fanfic so please please please review. It would be much welcomed. The next chapter will be updated very soon, and it will actually involve the Yu Yu Hakusho gang!

&&&&&&

"We aren't his minions!" Yusuke said aloud and kicked a small stone into the stream in frustration as he and Team Urameshi wandered through the forest. "Who does Koenma think he is, sending us on these pointless missions that any lower class servant could accomplish with just a tenth of the training I've had?"

"He is the leader of the Spirit World…" the oafish voice of the clumsy red head, Kazuma Kuwabara, answered as he idly watched the ripples in the water spread out in all directions. He wore a blue school uniform, consisting of generic pants and an un-tucked long sleeve shirt. Yusuke, clad more stylishly in tattered blue jeans and a white muscle shirt, snorted at Kuwabara's answer and ran a hand through his black, gelled hair.

"Next time he can send just you on these idiotic wastes of time- it's not like you have anything better to do." Though Hiei's voice revealed no emotion, it was dripping with sarcasm and the smirk on his face showed what he thought of the red head. The fire koorime was dressed in a gothic cloak and pants with black boots. A bulge near his left hip exposed the hiding place of his katana and a bandana around his forehead concealed the Jagan eye and also accented his spiked black hair. The short demon's height ended just below Kuwabara's shoulder, and that included his one foot of vertical hair. The passive voice of Kurama, their fox demon companion, cut in, preventing any future arguments from starting.

"I'm afraid that as long as Hiei and I are on probation, these tasks will just have to be endured." With a sigh, he flipped his long red hair over his shoulder. The loose, white long-sleeved shirt and baggy green pants flapped in the gentle breeze.

"So all we have to do is find this demon girl that escaped and bring her back to Koenma?" Kuwabara asked, scratching the back of his head. "Why would he even want…what's up?" The group turned around to Hiei, who was a few yards behind them, sniffing the air.

"I smell blood." The declaration was tinted with a curiosity that only the fox demon caught. Kurama too sniffed the air.

"Yes but it smells strange. Demon blood?" Cocking his head questioningly, he looked down at the mixed demon.

"I'm not sure," Hiei answered. Kuwabara sniffed the air and screwed up his face in confusion.

"I don't smell anything!" Kuwabara's stupid announcement caused the other human to roll his eyes and Kurama smiled weakly.

"Let's check it out just for the heck of it. We might as well have a little fun while we're stuck doing chores for Lord Toddler!" Yusuke muttered, and followed the demons and they led the group to the source of the smell. It a few minutes, they came to the sleeping figure of a girl leaning up against a tree, a small pool of blood surrounding the ground around her. Her bare chest heaved weakly and her face was contorted in an expression of pain as she dug at something in her leg. With a grunt of pain and a sigh of relief, the girl dropped a bloody object on the ground and relaxed into the tree behind her. The team approached cautiously, not wanting to startle whoever, or whatever, the mysterious figure was. But a loud crack, echoing throughout the trees and causing several birds to take flight from nearby trees, caused the three shorter men to glare back at Kuwabara.

The girl's eyes flashed open, and immediately jumped up in alarm. She stared confidently into each guy's eyes, as if daring them to make the first move.

"I'm sorry; we didn't mean to frighten you," Kurama said in his soft, soothing voice. His eyes fell down to her lack of clothes and he blushed. He turned to see the two humans gawking and even the fire koorime with a quirked eyebrow and amused smile. Stammering more apologies, he took off his white outer shirt and handed it to the girl. She looked at it skeptically before taking it and pulling it over her shoulders. The shirt was long enough on her to reach mid-thigh. "You're injured…" Kurama noticed the wound on her leg and reached out his hand to her. The girl took a step back, ignoring the pain as she assumed a defensive position. "It's alright; I'm not going to hurt you." Advancing again, he only caused her to back up further. Growling menacingly for good measure, she flashed a bit of her canines.

Hiei stood straight up, his hand slowly inching toward his weapon before the realization hit him.

"I believe this is our fugitive from the Asylum." Hiei returned to his bored stance against the tree, causing the humans to glower at him. Yusuke moved to approach their target, but was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder.

"She doesn't look too dangerous. Besides, she's hurt."

"If she wasn't dangerous Koenma wouldn't have sent us to find her…" Yusuke rolled his eyes. Kurama pleaded with his eyes for a moment but sighed and shook his head.

"Be careful. We don't yet know what she is capable of." Kurama released his grip on Yusuke's shoulder, pulled a seed from his pocket and tossing it to the ground. On impact, four vines shot out from the ground toward the girl, each wrapping tightly around a limb. She yelped in surprise and struggled against her restraints. The vines around her arms grew together to form handcuffs, trapping her hands. Leaping into the air with enough force to free her ankles, she flipped backwards, landing gently in a crouch further away from the guys. Snarling when the girl found she couldn't free her hands, she panicked and turned her attention to Kurama. _Friend or foe?_ She asked herself, his offering and attack confusing her.

"What d'you want?" She asked, her consonants over articulated and her vowels slurred into what resembled a ((Memoirs of a Geisha)) accent. Her gaze was settled on the fox, acting as if the others weren't there.

Hiei spoke up, a smirk present on his face and mirth in his eyes.

"We're here to capture you." The fox and two humans turned around to glare at him, but he had already closed his eyes and leaned back against the tree.

"Foe then." She answered.

"You know," Yusuke sauntered towards her a few steps, smiling cockily at her. "You could always come quietly. Then I wouldn't have to hurt you, little lady."

"Yusuke!" Kurama frowned his disapproval at the human's tone.

"Little lady?" The girl scoffed. "That was my Master's biggest mistake! Watch this…I'll kill you all with my hands tied behind my back!"

"This won't be a challenge! You're already injured!" Yusuke snorted and ran towards her.

"Humans…" She curled her nose up in disgust and spat the taste of the word onto the ground. Hiei arched an eyebrow and smirked. When Yusuke came within range, he raised his fist, pulled it back, and prepared for the punch. It never came. Before he could start to unwind his attack, the girl jumped up and wrapped her legs around his neck, flipping over backwards and bringing the human with her. The girl landed deftly in a crouch. Yusuke landed in a heap that kept rolling. When he recovered he jumped to his feet and scowled at her.

"Alright! That's it!!" Yusuke yelled, raising his hands to point at her, taking full advantage of her pause. "SPIRIT GUN!" A beam of bright light shot out from his fingers, clearing a path of trees ten feet wide between him and his opponent. Not intimidated by the power of his attack, the girl ran straight toward the beam, dodging at the last minute using her demonic speed and bringing herself within range of the human. Before he could react, she humped and spun, sending a high kick into his jaw that sent him flying sideways into a tree. He slumped there, unconscious and out of the fight.

"Whoa…" was the only comment heard, uttered by Kuwabara. Hiei jumped to attention and drew his katana at a speed that would put even their adversary to shame. Advancing slowly toward the knocked out human, the girl went in for the kill, only to be stopped by a still confused-looking Kuwabara, his spirit sword drawn in his hands.

"I don't want to hurt you, but if…" He didn't have time to finish his warning before the girl grabbed his arm, twisting it painfully around and stabbing him deeply in the stomach with his own weapon. The red head cried out in agony as he fell to the ground, clutching at his stomach. His sword disappeared into nothing, but unfortunately his wound did not.

Moving away from her fallen opponent, she had just enough time to side step Hiei's sword and leap into the air to avoid the double attack as he blurred past her. After a few seconds of him attacking and her dodging, the fight greatly resembled an intense game of tag. When no progress was made, Kurama moved to join in the dance.

"No!" The girl yelled, stopping the fox dead in his tracks. "You are not my enemy! Besides, I want to see what this Nancy is made of!" Hiei glared at her and nodded in Kurama's direction. The fox stepped back, watching the fight in tense agitation.

"Honorable of you, demon, but it does nothing to alter your fate. Free yourself. This will indeed be a fair fight." The girl nodded to her foe and enveloped her bound hands in flame. The shriveled pieces of the plant had barely hit the ground before she sprang. He dodged and swung at her. She parried and leapt again. All Kurama saw were blurs of black and white until the two separated. Neither had a scratch nor a bruise.

"Fox! Get out of here! Take those idiots with you. This will get rough." Hiei spared not a glance sideways but kept his gaze locked on the girl's. With only minor hesitation, Kurama complied.

"Hmmm…I like it rough." The girl said, surprised when the taunt had no effect on the other demon. "Come on! You're not even trying!"

"Neither are you." He answered lunging at her. She dodged sideways only just enough to avoid the blade and let the force of his body take them both to the ground. Upon impact, the girl extended inhuman claws, one knocking the katana from Hiei's hands and the other burying the deadly points deep in Hiei's stomach. He grunted but brought a hand up to her throat and the other to her wrist.

They rolled and tossed, wolfish snarls and growls coming from the girl and nothing but silence from the koorime. The girl retracted her hand and jumped back, panting. She brought her clawed hand to her lips and licked at the blood, a rumble in her throat just loud enough to show Hiei her contentment. He snarled at her, emitting a growl of his own, receiving a yip of approval. He charged at her, then, suddenly taking the offensive side even without his sword. Unprepared for this, the girl stayed still, recovering just in time to twist her body so they landed with her on top. She pinned him, her thighs over his, tight so his squirms were useless, her claws over his arms so her palms held his wrists at the level of his eyes and her claws dug into the earth for leverage.

She closed her eyes and took in the smell of him, animalistic instincts bringing a purr from within her. Hiei turned his head away from the feel of her breath against his neck and furrowed his brow in confusion. This was not how any fight he'd ever participated in went. This girl puzzled him. This girl confused him. This girl…_excited_ him. He brought himself to meet her gaze and his eyes widened. The red in her eyes was gone, as well as the white. All that was left were black pools, fire and desire swirling with golden flecks in them. She leaned in so that her nose just barely brushed his jaw line and stopped, sniffing and baring her teeth.

Kurama found that moment to return from his task. He stood immobile, gaping at the scene in front of him.

"Hiei!" As if the girl hadn't noticed his presence until now, she spun her head around. Her guttural growls and wolfish snarls were so intense and possessive, the fox stepped back, a look of genuine fear in his eyes. "Hiei…" he said, more slowly. She hissed and he held up his hands in a submissive gesture.

Hiei took her distraction to free his arms. Before she could return her focus to him, he threw her off of him. When she stopped rolling, she jumped to her feet to find him charging at her, sword in hand. The red and white returned to her eyes, banishing the crazed, black pools. Thrusting her claws in front of her, she emitted a colossal wall of fire in Hiei's direction. His figure disappeared and she smirked, but surprise flooded her when he emerged, unharmed and unwavering in his attack. He brought his katana up before she could recover and she cried out in pain. He stopped and stood still just beyond her and she sank to her knees, her eyes wide in shock. She felt no pain. She didn't even feel the blood pouring out of the deep wound on her abdomen.

A sudden surge of energy coursed through her. Her back arched. Her head snapped back. Her arms flew out. Hiei straightened form his slumped stance, panting, and spun around. Cold dread sunk into his stomach when he felt the energy radiating from her. Her demonic aura. He hadn't noticed it until now, but it had been weak and suppressed. Now, it was as if whatever was holding it back was broken. Waves of energy and heat multiplied hundred fold to what he had felt when she had suddenly changed on top of him coursed through the air. He barely heard the fox's warning. She stood then, possessed by a force ignorant to pain. Her claws outstretched, she looked over her shoulder at him. Her eyes were red slats, an insane grin on her face. Throwing her head back, she howled. The demonic aura, stronger than any Hiei had ever felt before, shimmered, chilling the air.

The girl dropped to all fours, tossing her head from side to side and digging her claws into the earth. Black hair began to sprout from her limbs and her face elongated. Her ears lengthened and moved higher on her head. Kurama gasped and swung his arms in a wide arc. Thick vines sprouted form the ground around her, but when they started to wrap around her, they disintegrated. Fire enveloped her whole body while the transformation progressed.

"Hiei! Hurry!!" The fox bellowed. Hiei ignored the suffocating aura and brandished his bandaged arm. The air whipped around him and the wrappings on his arm started to unravel, exposing a tattooed dragon on his forearm. The air swirled around it until the tattoo lifted from his skin and took and ethereal form. It grew and thrived in the thick demonic aura emitted from the girl until it became nearly solid. It turned on the source of the energy and roared. Diving for its victim, it circled the flames, devouring all of the emission and stifling the aura. The moments dragged until the fire suddenly evaporated. The dragon wavered before engulfing itself from the sudden overload as an explosion erupted from the girl's form. The two other demons shielded their eyes from the blinding light .

When it died down, Kurama and Hiei dared to look at what was left behind. Hiei cautiously approached the crumpled form of the girl. Her claws had retracted, her fangs returned to human canines, and the other wolfish forms returned to that of a starved young girl. He poked at her with a toe and sheathed his katana while Kurama approached. She stirred and groaned, unable to move more than opening her eyes a crack.

"Remember, Koenma wants her alive," the girl heard Kurama say as his blurred figure stepped into her line of vision.

"We're lucky to be alive," she heard another voice say faintly, but could no longer recognize who it belonged to.

"Hn…" Hiei stalked out of her line of sight as if the battle had never occurred. The girl was able to stay conscious long enough to feel her unresponsive body being hoisted over Kurama's shoulder before she blacked out.


	3. In the Spirit World

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me... Not that great a loss.

Author's Note: Hey, this story isn't really mine. It's my friend Sarah's- I'm just putting it up here for her. This her first fanfic so please please please review. It would be much welcomed.

&&&&&&

"…Doesn't look too bad." A male voice pulled her from her dreamless slumber, and left her drifting on the verge of consciousness. She felt a warmth over her body and too comfortable to move. After a few moments, her mind finally surfaced, following her wakened senses. She cracked an eye open, but quickly closed it to keep out the harsh sunlight. _Wait… that's not sunlight… _Images of the previous night came flooding into her mind all at once- her escape from the asylum, and her re-capture by the humans and demons. Hey eyes shot open, blinking rapidly to adjust her dilated pupils to the blinding fluorescent lights, which seemed to bore straight into her brain.

"You guys, I think she's awake!" another voice said. Sitting up, the girl didn't have enough time to fully comprehend what was going on before finding herself nose to nose with Yusuke. Nearly shooting out her skin in surprise, she jerked back and immediately rolled off the bed. _Wait… bed_? Where am I? She landed on her butt in a tangled mass of limbs and bed sheets. The chorus of howling laughter emitted by the four boys caused her to flush indignantly and, extending her claws, tear the sheets surrounding her to shreds. Staying crouched on the floor, for fear of reopening her now throbbing wound, she snarled, her nails scraping against the tile as she slowly circled around her enemies. She looked around at the four faces staring back at her from silence, peering from one person to another. _Yes, that Kuwabara idiot, he was there, and is stupid friend Yusuke. There was long-haired demon Kurama, and the other one… Hiei, yes, that was his name._ The five seemed frozen in time, neither side willing to make the first move. Suddenly, in a single fluid motion, she turned and bolted out the open door.

"What the…"

"Whoa! She's loose again!"

"Get security in here, now!"

The girl dodged various demons carrying towering stack of papers as she made her way aimlessly through the maze of cubicles, desks, and file cabinets. A door labeled 'Stairs' at the end of the hallway caught her eye, and she raced toward it. Just as she was about to retreat through it, a strong arm grabbed her around waist and yanked her back, causing her to lurch in pain due to the harsh contact to her injury. The clawed hand of the aforesaid arm kept her from escaping, and gave the attacker enough of an edge to send her flying into the far wall. Creating a small crater in the wall on impact, she slumped to her hands and knees, holding her stomach with a now claw-less human hand. The ogre that had assaulted her stomped up grasped a handful of dark hair, yanking her to her feet. She thrashed around trying to free herself, growling and snarling, but the demon dragged her easily over to a large door. Throwing it open, he violently thrust her into the room, causing her to stumble and almost trip over a chair.

"Here she is, my Lord," the beast answered in a rumbling voice that lacked intelligence.

"Thank you, Ogre. Leave us." The pleasant voice rose from behind the desk, where a chair was turned away from them. The demon left, and the girl grunted at him for good measure before turned toward the source of the voice.

The chair swiveled around, as if in slow motion, revealing a toddler whose hands were folded neatly in his lap. The obnoxiously large blue baby cap matched the pajama-like outfit he wore. The toddler looked quite out place, sitting confidently behind the large desk, his pacifier bobbing with every word he spoke.

"So… Kristin Gellar, is it?" The baby opened a thick file and skimmed through the pages. The girl made no move to answer so he continued. "I am Koenma, the current Ruler of the Spirit World. Do you know why you are here?" Again, she didn't answer. Koenma was starting to get frustrated and resumed flipping though Kristin's folder. Raising his eyebrows, he pulled out a thick packet of attached papers. "You seem to have quite a… _colorful_ background. Let's see here. ' Eleven-Year-Old Massacres Village,'" he said, reading the title of one report. He looked up just in time to see the muscle of her jaw twitch slightly. _.I struck a nerve. _He gloated to himself. _Hmmm…_ "Yes, you have caused quite an uproar. I had consulted with my father on this and he thought it best to let you be tried in the Human World, but I see they have done a poor job of handling it. Tell me, I am curious- why, and how, did you do it?" He inquired. After another few minutes of awkward silence, he fisted his small hands in anger, his tiny knuckles turning white. "You know, it wouldn't kill you to cooperate!" Koenma spat.

In an instant, the baby was lifted several meters from the ground and slammed against the wall, a clawed hand clasped tightly around his throat. Kristen's eyes shot daggers as she glared coldly at the suffocating infant. Almost as fast as the attack had occurred, a prick against her throat pulled the girl from her inner triumph. She cast a sideways glance at Hiei, the cool steel edge of his katana pressed against her jugular. Darting her eyes back, she noticed that all four of them had entered the room. They must have followed her down the hall. In one fluid movement, Kristin dropped her hostage on the desk and pressed her forearm against the flat of the blade, removing the katana from her throat. A blue ogre charged at her from behind like a crazed banshee, and she placidly stepped aside. He barreled right into the desk, but somehow managed to end upright with the toddler in his arms.

"Lord Koenma! Are you alright?!" the ogre cried. The baby choked and sputtered, and when he did talk, his voice was hoarse.

"She tried to kill me!!" He waved his arms around in confusion, looking both enraged and flabbergasted. Pointed an accusing finger at the girl, he barely kept himself from yelling at the top of his lungs. "Throw her in the dungeon!! And get me a glass of water!" Kristin felt a strong hand grab her arm and start to steer her toward the doorway, but she shrugged it off and took a step toward the prince.

"It wasn't me!" Koenma nearly dropped his pacifier in surprise at the unexpected declaration. He motioned in Yusuke's direction to wait a moment before taking her away.

"If you didn't do it, who did? You were the only one left alive from the entire village." He asked skeptically. Looking distantly out the window, she entered the trance that was remembrance.

"The Yamizashi…I…I don't remember…" She shook her head, her eyes wild with hidden secrets. Hiei arched an eyebrow, wondering what she was hiding. Ignoring the dropped jaws of all but the fire koorime, Kristin turned slowly and slunk out of the office. Startled, Yusuke hurried to catch up with the prisoner.

"Wha…" This time, the leader of the Spirit World could not keep the pacifier in his mouth, and the sound of plastic dropping on wood was the only noise in the room for what seemed like a decade. "That's impossible, the sort is in the vault," he said, regaining his composure. He settled down and returned to his chair, confident that he had seen through her lie. "In case she tried to pull another one of her stunts, Hiei will keep watch over her." Avoiding the death glare the demon had on him, Koenma returned to his papers, dismissing the others from the room.

After leaving the leader's office, Kurama walked on beside Hiei, matching his pace with the shorter demon's strides.

"Do you think it's true?" Kurama asked thoughtfully. "At first I doubted an eleven-year-old girl could kill an entire village, but after seeing her fight…" His trailed off as he searched for answers in his friend's blank face.

"Why should I care? Either way, I have to baby sit the deranged girl." Though he wouldn't let it on to the kitsune, his interest in the girl had skyrocketed. By the time the trio reached the dungeon, he had formulated a plan to find out what he needed.

"It's about time! This chick has rabies or something!" Yusuke said as his friends approached, and gestured to where their captive was launching herself repeatedly at the bars. Koenma had a spell placed over the cells to make them indestructible, but the way the mystical steel shook with every impact made the human grow uneasy. He moved away from the cell and started to walk away. "Anyways, I'm hungry. Have fun, shorty." Hiei glared at the human's back. Kurama, too, took his leave, casting a hesitant glace over his shoulder at the prisoner, thinking she was more rabid animal than human.

Once Hiei was sure they were gone, he approached the cell. Standing a yard back from the bars, he looked Kristin up and down as she rampaged throughout her cage. His face was bland, but his red eyes gleamed with curiosity.

"Stop," he said simply. At the monotonous command, she complied and calmed down slightly. Eyeing him suspiciously, she shrunk to the shadows at the back of the cage. Due to her stay in the asylum, she had developed an odd case of claustrophobia, and all the questions swimming around in her mind were blotted out by a single thought: _I want out!_ The plea was screamed over and over again in her mind, driving her mad. She would do anything to gain her freedom again, but crossing the demon before her was one chance she did not want to take. _At least not yet._ Growling a warning, she crouched against the corner of the stone walls, panting for breath. Hiei smirked at her, unnerved.

"Slaughtered an entire village, huh? With _that_ much power, it must have been easy." Amused and mildly impressed, Hiei took a leisurely step forward. Fire raged behind Kristin's eyes at the accusation and she considered attacking him right then through the bars, but the image of him setting his dragon on her again was the deciding factor.

"It wasn't me," she stated confidently, speaking more clearly than before. Reading the sincerity in her features, Hiei turned his eyes to a small window by the stairwell. She followed his gaze but saw nothing of interest. When she looked back into face, his eyes bore into her. Entranced by red pools, she nearly missed the prickling in the back of her mind. "Wha… What are you doing…?" She gulped, still unable to pull herself the depths.

"I am merely seeing for myself." A surge flooded through her body and her head lolled back slightly. She opened her mouth to protest, but couldn't form the words. She felt herself being pulled away from reality as flashbacks from her past flew across her vision. She saw a man with what looked like a large wolf at his side. The image zoomed in on the wolf, eyes red and blood dripping from its fangs.

"No!" The girl yelled, tearing herself from the trance and jerking Hiei away from her memories. She stumbled backwards into the wall and sank to the ground. She held her head in her hands, shaking it madly to rid herself from the images. Hiei advanced another step toward the prison and tried to regain access. Flinching, she turned her head to the side, closing her eyes tightly to prevent him from entering her mind again.

Growling, he threw open the door and rushed at her, his demonic speed catching her off guard. Before she could even open her eyes, she found herself raised a foot off the ground, his hand at her throat. She brought her hands up to his and clawed desperately for air. He pressed again, forcing himself into her thoughts.

Hiei almost lost his grip on her as random images flickered in front of him. They came up and disappeared in a blur of color before finally stopping on one image. A large had gripped tightly around the hilt of a sword. Hiei's eyes widened immediately in recognition. _The Yamizashi… but… how?_ Hiei questioned the girl. Her mind responded instantly to his inquiry. The village appeared before him once more, but not just as a picture. He had been pulled into the memory. Floating above the scene, he watched as the man and wolf stood on top of a hill protecting the valley. The man leaned over to tell the wolf something and Hiei strained his ears.

_"Go." The man said. The wolf shook its shaggy head and backed up a slightly._

_**No. I…I won't do it!** The man turned to the wolf._

_"Go." Howling in pain, the wolf's head dropped. When it opened its eyes once more, the once black eyes gleamed red. The man stood cackling as the wolf ascended the hill and tore into the village. As it ran past huts, they caught fire. People who tried to escape were nearly ripped in two. The ones who stood to fight received the same punishment. _

_When the wolf came against one group of men, however, it stopped. It shook its head and shuddered visibly. _

_**No!!** It screamed. The warriors took the beast's pause and attacked. **I won't!!!** As the wolf raised its head to the sky at the declaration, one man stopped._

_"Is…is that you?" The wolf met his gaze. The eyes flickered from black back to red. The wolf yelped when one warrior's sword met its mark. "Stop!" The man ordered and looked deep into the wolf's eyes. "Is it you? Kr---" The man trailed off and dropped dead, four deep slashes on his chest. Remaining warriors met a similar end. The whole village was massacred, the man laughing maniacally all the while. Even as the wolf limped back to him, he celebrated. When it reached the man's feet, the eyes returned black. _

_The howl to the night that followed sounded as if it had all the sadness of the world in it. The wolf turned back to the village, now billowing black smoke and the ground covered in blood and corpses. It howled again and--_

The image blurred and dimmed. _She is fighting back again_. Hiei realized. He tightened his hold around her neck and searched for the thread of memories he had been following. The image of the Shadow Sword reappeared in front of him, this time without a master. The sword lay unsheathed on a wooden table. He approached and reached out for it, but it disappeared before he could grasp it.

Hiei started when he heard screaming. In an instant, his katana was out, gripped tightly in his hands and prepared for a fight. Realizing what he had done, he laughed at his reaction and replaced it in its hilt. _What good is a weapon here? _He reminded himself. Following the cries of anguish, he discovered a large stone room. A screaming man stood immobile before a shadowed figure, fire leaping from his body.

_"Where is he?!" the figure in shadows repeated, the flames dying down and leaving the scorched man staggering._

_"I said I would never tell you!" said the burnt man hoarsely. Fire lit behind the eyes of the now slightly visible attacker. Flames enveloped the man again and the screaming ensued. The noise abruptly stopped as the now unrecognizable corpse fell to the ground, turning to ash as it did so. A door opened behind Hiei, spilling light upon the attacker, and the fire koorime was shocked to see what looked like an eleven-year-old girl. _

_"Time to leave," a voice said from the door. A man dressed in black armor with a dark green cape swept into the room. He passed through Hiei's invisible form, returning shortly with the Shadow Sword in his hand. "Come."_

_"Please, Master. I…" Her slightly accented voice was cut off with a cry of pain. A metal device around her neck blinked twice, and the girl fell to her knees in agony. _

_"I said 'come'." The man said as he exited the room. The girl rose shakily to feet and rushed to follow her 'master'. She slammed the door behind her, which resulted in another shock of pain. Hiei followed, passing though the door. When they had left the building completely, the girl surprised Hiei again._

_Pulling two three-bladed knives from her clothes, she entwined her fingers between the blades, two fingers in each space and the hilt of the daggers pressed against her wrists. Lunging at the cloaked man, she swiped the yabree to the sides. Two copses of lizard humanoids fell to the ground. Quickly, the man pulled a control from his pouch and punched a button. The collar around the girl's slender neck blinked and vibrated, causing the girl to scream with pain. Falling to her hands and knees, the blades slipped from her grasp. The man calmly walked over and kicked her in the side with a booted foot, sending her flying off the ground. Landing heavily and rolling several yards, she--_

"Hiei!!" Kurama's voiced pulled Kristin from the nightmare, snapping back from Hiei's trance as well. Her brain screamed for oxygen, and with strength she didn't know she had, she thrust the fire koorime away from her. Flinching as he flew backward, he landed effortlessly on his feet just outside her cell.

"That wasn't me…It was him! He did it! It wasn't me …It wasn--" Gasping for breath, she wavered and the ground rushed up to greet her as she passed out once more.

The loud thud of the girl's body hitting the cobblestone floor echoed throughout the dungeon. Kurama opened his mouth to speak, but stopped as he felt Hiei coldly brush past him. Stunned, the kitsune cast one last look in the girl's direction before he turned and followed his smaller companion up the stairs and back to Koenma's office.


	4. Sentenced to Service

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me... Not that great a loss.

Author's Note: Hey, this story isn't really mine. It's my friend Sarah's- I'm just putting it up here for her. This her first fanfic so please please please review. It would be much welcomed.

&&&&&&

Groaning, she rolled onto her side, away from the voices telling her to get up and away from the memories of the previous night. The voice was joined by clanging and she almost had herself convinced that it was part of her dream.

"Wake up!" Yusuke only stopped yelling and shaking the bars when she rolled back over and gave him a death glare. He scoffed and stomped out of the dungeon, leaving her alone with the two other demons. When her gaze met Hiei's she shuddered, bringing her hands to rub at her sore throat. He remained expressionless and she almost lost herself in his bright red eyes when Kurama's voice snapped her from her thoughts.

"Koenma would like to see you in his office. He has a proposition for you." Seeing her reaction to Hiei's presence, he gave her another apologetic smile and left, taking the fire koorime with him. She took her time standing up and cocked her head in confusion. _They left the door open last night? They are very stupid._ She stepped out of her cell and ascended the steps, taking deep breaths and halfway smiling when the paranoia of confined spaces was lifted. Jogging to catch up with her escorts, she walked several paces behind them, keeping her watchful eye on Hiei. Yusuke caught up with them and replaced the energy hand-cuffs.

When they reached the office, Kurama entered first with Hiei staying behind and closing the door after him. _They learn fast._ She mused. She smirked inwardly, reviewing her last encounter with the leader. Koenma sat at the desk with a steady gaze on her reactions. The girl almost didn't recognize him in his teenage form, but remained unfazed.

"I trust you know your fate is in my hands." Koenma leaned back cockily and smirked. The façade ended when his wheeled chair slipped, and he had to grab the edge of his desk to keep from falling.

"You might be the leader of the Spirit World..." she simpered. "But your authority ends there." She stared evenly back at him, bringing a slight smile of amusement to Hiei's lips and Yusuke struggled to keep from laughing.

"You might change your mind after I give you my…_proposition_." A muscle in the leader's mouth twitched and his nostrils flared. He continued, confident that another smart comment from her might push him over the edge. "I'd like you to work for us. In exchange, I will clear your slate of past wrong-doings."

"Really?" She raised her eye sarcastically. "I was unaware that I _had_ any past wrong-doings" Koenma gaped at her in disbelief.

"You slaughtered an entire village! How is that nothing?!" He shuffled through stacks of papers on his desk and pulled out her file, opening to the documentation on the event.

"As I said before, I didn't do it." She replied, rolling her eyes.

"Okay. The sword you claim that slaughtered all of those people has been locked in a vault for the past decade."

"I am afraid, my lord, that you are wrong."

"You, perhaps, have the wrong sword." Koenma countered. He folded his hands in front of him. "Would you mind telling us all a little about the weapon in question?"

"I don't remember…just the name. But I didn't do it." She furrowed her brow, trying to remember anything that might lead to her innocence.

"Well that explains a lot." Koenma said. He shuffled through her file again and stopped on a pink sheet with the Asylum physiatrists' signature. Kurama leaned over, curiously scanning the page.

"'Massive memory loss due to unknown causes.'" The fox read aloud.

"No matter. What about my proposition?" Koenma continued. _I will sort out this mess later._

"Well…assuming that you won't let me go unless I either cooperate or somehow manage to prove my case…I have no choice but to comply." Koenma somehow managed to hide his sigh of relief.

"Then it is settled. You will go on missions as a part of Yusuke's team. You are not to leave the area without my conformation. You are on a kind of 'probation' and…" She tuned out his droning and put the most obnoxious bored expression that she could muster on her face. When he had finally finished, the ogre she had sent barreling into the desk before came and took off her energy handcuffs. As an added touch, she barred her teeth at him and sauntered from the room.

Kurama caught up with her in the hall and placed a light hand on her shoulder to get her attention. She jumped at the touch and failed in hiding it by putting on an indifferent attitude.

"Koenma asked me to escort you to the hospital wing. I believe the nurse needs to take another look at your wound." She moved to protest but something about the kitsune showed a sincerity foreign to her. She shrugged and allowed herself to be led.

Upon reaching the wing, the girl hesitated at the door. She had the uncomfortable feeling that she was accepting this too fast. Kurama opened the door for her and motioned for her to enter. _Quite chivalrous…He's up to something…_ She thought. With a groan of disgust as she noticed Kuwabara in a bed by the door, she hopped onto the farthest bed, making sure she was several beds from the human occupant. Kurama left her side to get the nurse and stopped to socialize with Kuwabara briefly. After a few minutes, he returned.

"The nurse is busy. If you would allow it, I will redress you wound." He smiled pleasantly, causing her to blush a deep crimson and turn her face away in embarrassment.

"Yeah sure. Whatever." She crossed her arms behind her head and turned her head to the side. Kurama smiled softly and began his work.

"If it is any consolation, you are not alone." Kurama turned to small talk to end the awkward silence. The girl cocked her head at him. "Hiei and I are both under the same 'proposition'."

"You're joking." She gaped at him. _At least I'm not the only idiot that fell for it._ Kurama grinned.

"I am afraid not. We were quite the thieves." He finished removing the bloodied dressings and opened some salve. She looked apprehensively at the ointment and stiffened. "To reduce scarring," he answered her unsaid question. She nodded acceptance and tried to take her mind off of it. "He gave us the same proposition. You still took the news better than Hiei." He chuckled. Running his hand lightly along the almost healed cut, he spread the soothing cream. His hand pressed against a nerve and she winced. "I am almost done. Your wound is almost healed. I find it remarkable how fast, though."

"Yeah. At least something good comes from being a demon." She quickly changed the subject. "You don't seem like the 'bad' type. I guess the baby sobered you?"

"Well…it was…'another me'…" he grinned at the irony she didn't catch and

unraveled fresh bandages. "Would you mind sitting up?" She complied and he wrapped the material around her stomach. When he had finished, he moved to her leg. "It is amazing that you made it all the way to the forest with such a wound, let alone fight as well as you did with the loss of blood."

"Nah. It wasn't too bad. Believe it or not, I've had worse. Even the midget didn't do as much." The fox looked at her in disbelief. "My last escape wasn't as easy." She grumbled when he moved to stitch the now open wound closed. "I don't need those."

"Are you sure?" He asked, his manner filled with concern. She nodded and he chuckled. "Very well. Allow me to just finish up." Kurama wrapped the bandages around her thigh and patted her shoulder. "At the rate you are going, you will be good as new in a few days." She slid off the table and twisted, testing the bandages as much as the wounds. "Too tight?" He asked.

"They're fine." Satisfied with the job she sighed. "You're good." Kurama just shrugged and led her into the hall. 

&&&&&&

"What do you think happened?" Koenma questioned, more to himself than the demon.

"It doesn't matter what I think." The koorime replied. He lounged on the couch in a bored manner. "But she's telling the truth."

"How do you know?" The realization hit him and he gasped. "You read her mind!" Koenma half applauded and half questioned.

"Hn." Hiei's non-answers frustrated the teenager. He sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair.

"So? What did you find out?" Koenma was almost bouncing with excitement. _How convenient! This whole mess is going to sort itself out one way or another. If this Kristin Gellar causes trouble, we will have a big problem._

"Hn."

"Could you be any less helpful?!" Koenma spat. He was about to rant at the small demon when Kurama knocked. "Come in." Koenma closed his eyes and massaged his temples.

"I'm sorry if I am interrupting anything…" he started when he realized Hiei was probably grinding the leader down to his last nerve. "But Kristin has requested a few days stay in the forest outside of the castle."

"Is it safe to let her roam so soon after…recent events?" Koenma absently rubbed his throat in memory.

"I believe it doesn't matter either way." Kurama smiled apologetically.

"What do you mean?"

"She has…already left." Kurama retreated out of the office, taking Hiei with him, just in time for Koenma to lose it. Kurama grinned at Hiei, who was having a hard time not laughing himself. Koenma's main ogre bustled up to the pair.

"Lord Koenma has requested for you to follow the girl and make sure she stays out of trouble." In a moment, he had disappeared again. Kurama sighed and started down the stairs. 

&&&&&&

She woke with cold sweats, shaking and screaming. _It was just a nightmare._ She attempted to comfort herself. Shuddering at the aftershock, the girl rolled over, burying her face in the soft grass and snuggling against the base of a tree. These images of her past had been haunting her sleep since the day the bold demon had violated her mind. She had spent six years in the asylum forgetting, but it hadn't been enough. After taking the rest of the morning to explore further into the forest, she once again came to a small stream. She shied away from it, but she couldn't place her finger on why. _Why is it coming back to me now? It's been so long, it seems more like a bad dream._ She shook away an image of the man and shrugged the memory of the nightmare to the back of her mind. 

"What am I going to do?" She asked herself. 

&&&&&&

"What are we going to do?" Kurama asked his companion. The gang was becoming restless with the news about the Yamizashi. The two demons were also staying in the forest a mile or two away from their new ally, checking on her periodically as Koenma had requested.

"Hn." Hiei was lost in his own thoughts, questions about the girl swirling around his head. His trip into her mind had only puzzled him more. Kurama chuckled.

"She is quite an interesting character. What she claims about the Yamizashi troubles me greatly, however." The kitsune walked soundlessly on the forest ground, his hair waving in the slight breeze.

"Interesting…yes," he replied, noticeably distracted. Snapped out of his contemplation by a pink blur, he growled softly.

"Kurama. Hiei. Koenma wishes to see you in his office as soon as possible." The blue haired girl was dressed respectably in a pink kimono. She hovered nearby on an oar with a pleasant smile.

"Hn." Hiei answered with his usual disinterest and Kurama nodded.

"Thank you, Botan. Kristin is a little over a mile to the east." She bowed gratefully and left the two. They remained motionless for a moment and, with a shared glance, followed after the deity.

&&&&&&

Botan scanned the treetops for the girl and spotted her lounging in a tree. Cautiously, she approached and hovered several yards from the spot.

"Ah! You must be Kristin Gellar!" She began politely. The careful measures taken by the grim reaper were proved useless when the girl nearly fell out of the tree in surprise. Caught off guard, the girl turned to her first instinct. Within a split second, the oar Botan had been riding was pulled out from under her and smashed over her head. The blue haired girl crashed to the ground with a scream. Kristin advanced, throwing the oar to the side, but as she lifted a clawed hand to strike, someone caught her by the wrist. She turned to face the attacker, angered that she had been caught off guard again, and found herself nose to nose with Hiei. The girl yelped, causing Hiei to retract his hand as if he had been burned. He cocked his head at her when she scrambled back into a defensive position.

Botan groaned and stirred from her heap of limbs, blinking dazedly at the scene before her. Kurama was by her side, helping her up and looking like he was having a hard time trying not to even smile. Hiei, however, threw his head back in laughter. The fire koorime rarely ever smiled and _never_ laughed, but here he was, barking loudly at her. Kristin was turning her gaze from demon to demon, not quite knowing what to do. Botan blushed with embarrassment and rose with the help of the red head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle her." Kurama returned to her the oar and smiled apologetically.

"That is quite alright. We will take her to the castle." He patted her back gently and turned to the girl as Botan left. He sent her a questioning frown and she straightened, watching Hiei from the corner of her eye.

"I didn't…I'm sorry." She blushed but turned her back to them to hide it. Kurama touched her shoulder in a comforting manner and smiled warmly.

"Do not worry." He turned to inform Hiei of their departure and sighed good-naturedly when he saw the demon already on his way to the castle.

When they reached Koenma's office, the rest of the group was already there. Even Kuwabara had made his way to the meeting. Botan stood at the door, flushing deeply when Kristin walked by.

"Good afternoon. I have put great thought into the recent events and…" Kristin yawned and tuned the teenager out until Yusuke elbowed her in the ribs. She snarled and turned to Koenma, who was looking at her in an expectant manner. "So will you join us?" looking up at the dark haired human, she shrugged. Yusuke nodded mockingly and gestured towards the leader.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Kristin answered, still not knowing what she had agreed to. Koenma brightened and grinned.

"Fabulous! You will set out for Genkai's temple immediately!" The group filed out and she caught up with Yusuke.

"Whatever it is, I'm not doing it." She stated, causing him to roll his eyes at her.

"Lord Toddler wants us to go to the old hag's house and check on the sword you were talking about." His statement dripped with sarcasm and the girl found that she liked this human. _Well, this place can't be too bad with guys like him hanging around._

"Hey guys! Wait for me!" The obnoxiously loud voice called. Kuwabara strutted up with a stupid grin on his face.

"You've got to be kidding me. Don't tell me _he_ is coming." Hiei and Kristin groaned in unison. The others chuckled but after the two black-haired demon's eyes met, they turned opposite ways and crossed their arms over their chests simultaneously, earning more laughs.

"Hey! I wouldn't pass up a chance to see Yukina!" He pranced about at the sound of her name and stopped when he flinched, holding his chest. Kristin smirked at him and flexed her claws when he caught her eye. Kuwabara straightened, towering over her, but she started at him evenly. The red head puffed out his chest and turned away from her, leading the group into the afternoon humidity. She smiled inwardly. _Nope, not too bad at all._ She followed outside and ran a hand through her long black hair. Twisting it, she knotted the hair in itself, forming a ponytail on the back of her head. The girl swished it lazily, pulling it tight, and daydreamed what the day had in store for her.


	5. Haunted

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me... Not that great a loss.

Author's Note: Hey, this story isn't really mine. It's my friend Sarah's- I'm just putting it up here for her. This her first fanfic so please please please review. It would be much welcomed.

&&&&&&

The group made their way through the forest, all footsteps but Kuwabara's were silent as night fell. They entered a small camp and stopped.

"We should set up camp here." Yusuke suggested. He flopped near a tree and started aimlessly collecting sticks to start a fire. Kurama and Kuwabara joined him and Hiei disappeared. Kristin sat off to the side, braiding and unbraiding strands of her hair to kill time while the boys attempted to start a fire.

"Damn it!" Yusuke shouted at the sticks, as if cursing to them would make them set fire. "Where is that midget when you need him." He suddenly stopped and looked over at the girl. "Not you…I mean…Hiei…Not that you're short…" he rambled. She smiled slightly and shook her head. The human returned to starting the fire but quickly threw the sticks down in frustration.

"Gimme those!" Kuwabara took the sticks and managed to get a small flame. He blew on it to get it to set fire to the other sticks but managed only to blow out the flame. Grumbling, he, too, gave up. Kristin sighed to herself and looked over at the miserable pile of wood. Half-heartedly, she concentrated on the spot. Within moments, the pile was engulfed in fire.

"How did you…?" Kuwabara stuttered, gaping at her. She bared her teeth again and got up. Leaving the clearing, she bumped into Hiei. She mumbled apologies and darted out of his way and further into the trees. After she was a safe distance from camp, she brought her hands from behind her back, exposing the stolen katana. She smirked and twirled it around in her fingers.

Back by the fire, Kuwabara was still going on about her show.

"Did you see that?!" He exclaimed. "She just set it on fire…with her mind!! She just looked at it, and it burned! It was so COOL!" Hiei shook his head, annoyed, and the other boys seemed just as disinterested since the two demons had been conscious during her display of 'abilities' and Yusuke couldn't care less.. "She did!! I saw it!!" Kuwabara sat with a humph and glared at the rest of the group. When Kristin returned, he jumped to his feet. "Tell them what you did!!"

"I did nothing." She countered with a sly smile, bringing the deer carcass from over her shoulder and setting it in front of her, she began to skin it.

"What do you mean 'you did nothing?'" He threw his hands up, exasperated. "Tell them what you did with the fire and the…" he trailed off, noticing her catch and the stolen sword she was skillfully preparing it with. Hiei's eyes widened in realization and he brought his hand up to his waistband. Growling, he frowned at her. When she finished preparing the meat she slid the katana to him with a smirk. Before he could scold her, she had taken a nearby stick and set to her task. It was Kurama and Yusuke's turns to gape as they looked on the display.

"Wow, Hiei. You…" Yusuke's clever remark was cut off by a malevolent snarl and the departure of its owner.

The boys looked at the cooked deer meat somewhat apprehensively. Kristin, however, tore into it. Following her lead, the boys tried it, one by one taking a bite of the mouthwatering delicacy.

"Vow! Ish goo!" Kuwabara complimented with a mouth full of meat. The other two nodded and she blushed. "Where did you learn to cook like this?!" the human asked after swallowing.

"I don't really remember." She waved her hand noncommittally, handing him another helping, keeping her gaze on the fire.

"So…" Yusuke ventured. "How exactly did you steal Hiei's sword?" Kristin nearly choked on her food at the question and her cheeks reddened.

"Well…I just bumped into him…" She tried to dumb it down, fearful for more questions. "It was just a sleight of hand."

"I am more interested in how you learned to hunt." Kurama mused, attempting to protect his friend from as much humiliation as possible by changing the subject. It worked.

"Yeah! No offense or nothin'…But if you're in jail for so long, how did you learn how to do any of this stuff." Yusuke blurted. Kurama winced and the other red head was now gaping with his mouth still full. Stiffening, the girl opened her mouth and then shut it several times, never managing to utter an answer. Her face suddenly hardened, closing off all emotion.

"What does it matter?" She asked coldly. The boys, taken aback by her sudden change of mood, stammered excuses.

"Well I was just---"

"He didn't mean---"

"It's not that---"

"We just find it interesting that you seemed to have no recollection of your past. What small amount you remember seems as though you lived a normal life, but still end up in an asylum." The Forbidden Child replied, just as drained of emotion. The other boys stopped simultaneously and looked at Hiei. Kristin ceased fiddling with her fingers and fixed her eyes at the ground, nearly growling. "Though you speak of no family or guardian, I doubt you could have developed such skills, let alone lived. So demon, but so human." Kuwabara was the only one not-stunned enough to come to her rescue.

"Hey! Didn't your mom teach you to be nice, shorty?" Kuwabara reprimanded. The girl sighed and relaxed slightly and the shift of focus.

"No. She failed to express that as she was throwing me off a cliff." Hiei answered. Silence ensued and reigned ominously for many minutes.

"I'm gonna get more wood." She got up and hurried away from the scene, fully aware of the pile that would have last them several days sitting a few feet away. When she was out of earshot, she slumped to the ground.

"Human. Who says what's human and what isn't?" She asked herself. Barely catching the light footsteps approaching, she masked her pain.

"Tell me. Have you always been a demon?" The fire koorime stopped a few feet away from her. She considered not answering, but knew she couldn't get away with it.

"No." She prayed to the gods that he would just accept that and leave, but her luck had run out years ago. Though he didn't comment, he remained standing behind her. After several minutes of silence, she turned her head and glared at him. "What?!" She snapped.

"Dare I ask how?" He continued, sarcastically. She snorted and turned away from him again.

"You already know." Kristin raised an eyebrow, amused. "What do you care, anyway?" Tilting her head, she threaded the fingers of one hand through her hair to support it. The hand twitched slightly when she felt the attempted intrusion, but she only chuckled. "Not gonna work, pet. Sorry." Hiei gave her mind one final prod before giving up. He turned to leave her, but stopped after only a few paces when he felt the rise in energy.

"I…No…stop!" Kristin pleaded, holding her head and shaking it madly. She fell forwards onto her hands and knees, panting. Her short raspy breaths worried the fire koorime and he was instantly at her side.

"Kristin!" He shook her roughly, backing up when she slashed at him.

"Get away!!" She screamed, yelling at him with what sounded like two voices; one her own and the other much deeper. Hiei retreated slightly. This transformation was different. The demonic aura remained suppressed even more so, as if another force had come to suffocate it. Kristin's claws extended, digging into the soft earth, and her clothes and skin molded into a thick layer of fur. Her nose grew out of her face to form a snout and her ears moved to the top of her head and lengthened. She cried out in pain. Normally the change to her skin was a sort of pleasant release, but when it was forced upon her, every alteration was a wave of intense pain. After a tail shot out from behind her, Kristin had completed the transformation into her demon form. Hiei's eyes widened at the black wolf in front of him. She had grown in size until her eyes were several feet above his, but otherwise, looked exactly like a wild dog.

**Hiei get away from me!!** She screamed. The demon, however, made no move to leave, even as her wolfish black eyes glazed red and she began to charge at him. _NO!!!_ Her mind screamed as it tried to force out the intruder. **Yes…** The other voice replied. Just before the collision, Hiei dodged, sending the wolf barreling into a pair of trees. Picking herself up, Kristin charged again. This time, when Hiei jumped into the air to avoid her, the move was anticipated. The demon jumped and the wolf followed, using the force of her body to fall and land on top of him. While she stood over him, the wolf's jaws plunged towards Hiei's jugular. The head snapped back unexpectedly, though, right before meeting its mark. Kristin raised her head and groaned, shaking it side to side as she backed up.

**Get outta my head!** Kristin howled, blinding to the left and crashed into a nearby tree, face first. Again and again she assaulted the tree with her forehead, bashing against it as if _trying_ to crack her skull. The attacks slowed and her body started to shake, but she continued, even after her eyes returned to black.

Hiei stood transfixed, several yards away, watching as she hardly had the strength to stand but still stumbled into the tree trunk repeatedly. One last time, she aimed for the tree but lost her footing, landing in an exhausted heap on her side. It took half the time for her to return to her demon form as the latter and she soon lay sprawled on her back.

"What the hell just---" Hiei began, frowning as he kneeled at her side.

"I don't know…But it's been happening a lot lately." she managed between pants.

&&&&&&

"Is she awake?" Kuwabara's oafish voice was not exactly what she wanted to hear first thing after being asleep.

"Yeah. But she doesn't want to be, so shut up." She mumbled. Kurama chuckled and offered a hand up. She took it gratefully. When she was upright, the world started to pin, she staggered back and dropped back to the ground. "Okay…moving equals bad…gotcha." Kristin concluded and closed her eyes to the blinding sunlight. "How long was I out?"

"We don't know. Hiei just brought you back in this morning." Kurama supplied. Kristin scrunched her nose in distaste.

"Oh yeah. I should probably apologize for trying to kill him. Huh…any idea where he is?" Yusuke gaped at her and the other human seemed to choke on air.

"No, sorry. But he'll meet us again farther along." The fox answered.

"Hmm…just as well." Kristin shrugged and set off to find some fish.

The boys were socializing lightly while she made breakfast in the opposite side of the clearing. It was a quiet morning so she hummed softly to herself until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She almost jumped out of her skin at the touch and came within millimeters of falling into the fire.

"Are you always this jumpy?" Yusuke asked with a mocking smile. He reached over and snatched a cooking fish off the fire.

"Yeah…I guess…" She stuttered, not sure how to answer a question like that. Facing the fire again to hide her blush, she resumed fixing the meal. "That fish isn't done yet, Yusuke." She waited for the sarcastic remark but it didn't come. Turning around, she saw no one. "Yusuke?" Kristin called softly. "Hmm…" the girl concluded. _Stupid_. She returned to the fire and…

"Boo!!" Yusuke's face appeared in front of hers as he jumped on her. She screamed and jumped to her feet, claws fully extended and covering her face. The boys came running to find Yusuke in a laughing fit and Kristin looking suddenly pale. Yusuke fell over and rolled on the ground in hysterics.

"What did you do to her?" Kuwabara asked, his face full of concern as he stuck it in front of the girl's. The girl remained motionless. She started to sink to the ground but was stopped, mid-faint, by Kurama's strong arm around her waist. "I think you killed her!!" The red-headed human snapped his fingers in Kristin's face and received no reaction. Yusuke stopped laughing at that and looked up at her from the ground.

"Hey!! Chick!!" He called. Judging by the vacant expression she wore when her hands dropped to her sides, once again human, she was somewhere else. He stood up and shoved Kuwabara out of the way. Crouching nose to nose with her, he tapped her forehead with his fore finger. Suddenly, she snapped from the trance. Uttering the battle cry, she barred her teeth. All of the boys got goose-bumps. Yusuke started to shiver and backed up several paces. The kitsune dropped his arm and also took a step back.

"Hey, you can stop now. That's kinda creepy." Kuwabara grinned, but retreated behind Kurama when she turned her menacing gaze onto him. Returning her full attention to Yusuke, she lunged. Using her demon speed to catch him off guard, she tackled him to the ground. Kristin brought her arm back for a punch but Yusuke caught it. He used the advantage to try and stand up, but just managed to roll them over. She brought her legs up and kicked him off. He got hold of her other arm in time for her to flip over and bring them both crashing to the grassy floor.. The girl groaned and wrested her wrist from his grasp. She was about to lift him off of her when she saw something over his shoulder.

"Demon…" She managed, still recovering from her breath being knocked out of her. The fire koorime stepped out of the trees as she said that.

"Yeah, we know. That's Hiei, remember?" Yusuke said, mockingly.

"No." Kristin shook her head and pointed. "_Demon._" The boys snapped to attention at that and followed her gaze. The demon stood in light armor, a sword at his belt, his long brown hair flowing down his back. He looked at the group until he saw Yusuke.

"Where is the one they call Kristin?" He demanded. "My master requested an 'audience' with her." She pushed the human off of her and stood, leisurely. Kurama opened his mouth to protest, but a warning glance from the girl stopped him in his tracks. Stepping forward, she crossed her arms over her chest and held her head high.

"Uh yeah…that'd be me." Kristin snuck a glance at Hiei, who shifted his weight from foot to foot nervously, his hand dangerously close to his katana. She frowned at him, giving him her you-do-something-I'll-kill-you glare and causing the corner of his mouth to twitch slightly, but he placed his hand on the hilt of his sword none-the-less.

"You will come with me to my master," the demon declared. He took out energy cuffs, much like the ones Yusuke had bound her with, and stepped towards her.

"I might…if you are good." She bat her eyelashes at him and approached until she was inches away from the demon. He snapped the metal around her offered wrists and tied what resembled a leash to the chain. Kristin shot a confident smirk at the boys when she caught their gaze. They, also, drew their weapons and eyed her actions questioningly and apprehensively. When the demon began to lead her away, she pulled against the restraints to stop him. "I said _if you were good_." The demon furrowed his brow at her. "Who is your master?" He shook his head and attempted to drag her along, but she held her ground.

"You _will_ cooperate!" He growled and showed his yellowed teeth. Kristin flashed a bit of fang at him, too.

"You _will_ tell me who sent you…" The demon snorted and jerked the leash. Kristin fell forwards and landed on her stomach at his feet. He kicked her harshly in the side and she rolled several yards. She wiped the trickle of blood across her lips with the tip of her tongue, savoring the taste. The boys started to attack, but she stopped them.

"No…" She spoke calmly as she stood. "He's _mine_." She yanked on the leash, pulling it from the demon's grasp. Kristin again used her speed to seemingly teleport to his side and wrap the rope around its neck. She easily pinned the attacker and began to strangle him. "I'll ask you one more time. Who sent you?!" As she pulled harder on the rope, the demon gasped for air and sputtered.

"His…his name was…was Nakago. He said was if you didn't comply, I was to tell you that he wanted a reunion with his old apprentice!" The demon clawed the air in front of him for a few moments until Kristin released him. As best she could while handcuffed, she placed a hand on either side of his head. She effortlessly snapped his neck and dropped the corpse. _Nakago…why does that name sound familiar._ As if on command, a leering face popped into her mind. After it came several blurred images and feelings. Pain. Loneliness. Agony. Betrayal. They stopped as fast as they had sprung up. Stepping back, her mouth open but issuing no sound, she stood in shock. Kristin continued backing up until she ran into Kuwabara's hard body. Jerking forward, she spun around to meet the concerned faces.

"I…I need…I'm gonna take a walk. I won't be long." The girl darted away from the scene; away from the curious gazes of her companions; away from what she thought she had already escaped. Only when she was far enough away from them did she stop. Kristin then realized that she was still bound by the energy cuffs. Stalking towards a tree, she attempted to use the branch to break the chain, but only succeeded in cutting of the branch.

"Oh that's just not cool." She frowned and searched around her for another option.

"Key?" A voice behind her made her jump out of her skin. Hiei stepped into her line of sight and she breathed a sigh of relief. He handed her the key and was rewarded with a half-smile. After a few moments of her twisting her wrists at odd angles she held her hands up to Hiei insistently. The fire koorime rolled his eyes and released her, tossing the key to the side and getting up to leave. Kristin lay a hand on his arm to stop him.

"About last night---" she began, but Hiei had turned and walked off. She pouted slightly but followed.

&&&&&&

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked, his genuine concern making her smile slightly.

"Yeah. I'll live." She groaned again and popped her shoulders. "Don't we have an old hag to meet up with right about now?" Yusuke snickered and threw his hands over his head. Only then did she notice the lovely looking black eye she had given him during her rabid moment. After narrowing her eyes at the back of his head, she huffed and shrunk into the trees.

Several minutes of walking later, the kitsune finally noticed she was missing. He shook his head and sighed, humoring himself with imagining what trouble she was causing.


	6. Memories

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me... Not that great a loss.

Author's Note: Hey, this story isn't really mine. It's my friend Sarah's- I'm just putting it up here for her. This her first fanfic so please please please review. It would be much welcomed.

&&&&&&

**Why do I always get myself into these things? Better question is **_**how?** _Kristin muttered. She had grown her skin and changed into her demon form to go for a run. Kristin now lay with her head in her paws and tail between her legs in the shade of a dense path of trees. **Why can't I remember anything? Why is all of this coming about now?!** Her ear twitched at the sudden sound of a limb cracking. _Not now. Why can't he just leave me alone? _

"Because I don't trust you." Hiei answered. Kristin snorted and raised her head to look at him.

**Why's that?** She asked.

"You haven't given me a reason to." He answered simply. The timber wolf rolled her eyes and dropped her head back down. Silence followed. Hiei looked her over, making Kristin uncomfortable.

**Look. Did you want something?** She asked irritably.

"Answers." The girl stiffened. This was not what she needed right now. "How did you really become a demon?" Kristin sighed. She knew this day would come, she just hoped she would be gone by then.

**I don't remember.** was the reply. When Hiei made no move to leave, she growled.

"What has happened to your memory?" Hiei inquired.

**If I knew that, I would have fixed it and gotten them back by now, right?** She snapped, changing into her human form. Being around people in her demon form always made her

"You are not telling me everything." He said simply.

**Fine! If you really want to know, I guess I have no choice. Stubborn midget.** She sighed.** When I was little, I lived in this village. I was out hunting one day when a band of thieves was coming through. That's the last thing I remember.** He raised an eyebrow at her expectantly and she bared her teeth.** When that demon came today, he talked about a man. Nakago.** She shuddered into her human form. "Every time I think of him, I see this face. Then there is this intense pain and blinding light. It's the same thing I feel whenever I try to remember my past."

"Show me." He said simply. She turned her head to look suspiciously at him out of the corner of her eye. "I believe someone has tampered with you memory. The Jagan eye can see what has been meddled with it and reverse the damage."

"The what?" Hiei carefully untied the white bandana around his forehead. Kristin's eyes widened when what looked like an eyeball was revealed. The koorime approached her, placing the tips of his fingers against her forehead. He closed his eyes and the Jagan shot open. Kristin's eyes fluttered shut after his. A gust of wind surrounded them, swirling so fast it blocked out sight of the outside world. Kristin trembled, her eyes flying open and looking about in panic. She willed herself not to move in fear of breaking the transaction.

"What's happening?" Kristin asked. They were trapped in a sphere of wind. All around her, she could see blurred images as they whizzed in and out of focus.

"Focus on the first event you remember." Hiei instructed, still keeping his eyes closed. Kristin wracked her brain for any memory of the first time she'd met the men. _There were trees…a lot of trees. Then his bandits were there. They came down the pass into the valley. _Kristin searched for anything prior to that, like what she was doing before they had come. She saw herself at the age of eleven chasing squirrels.

_The breeze blew through her hair and rippled her baggy clothing. Kristin giggled when she spotted her prey. Silently sneaking up on the critter, she could barely contain her excitement. When she was within a yard of the squirrel without being detected, she leapt out squealing a battle cry. The rodent up and ran for its life, leaving Kristin rolling on the floor in mirth. When she stood, wiping the tears from her eyes, she noticed the people filing in from the pass. Her curiosity got the best of her and she went to get a closer look._

_Using the same technique she used on the woodland creatures, she snuck up on the caravan of men and horses. Seeing a thick tree that oversaw the path, she bounded to it, her bare feet soundless on the forest floor. Leaping once, she got a good hold of the lowest branch. She pulled herself up easily and crawled along the branch to another that extended right above the incoming party's rendezvous. _

_"There is a village not far from here. You might find one there." A man said to the one who was obviously the leader. His primped horse and extravagant dress signified him as a man of wealth also._

_"It can't be just anyone. I'd rather find an Apprentice less of a dimwit than these." The leader replied, gesturing to the group of men behind him._

_"But the men are restless. We have not raided since the encampment over the mountain." The man complained. _The nomads?! They were the ones who killed the nomads?! I must warn father!!_ Kristin thought. In her hurry, she misplaced a foot, sending a handful of leaves falling onto the unsuspecting men. Kristin held her breath, not daring to move less she be discovered. But it wasn't enough. She sat crouched against a limb, her eyes closed in fear. Her disadvantage in this position was she didn't see the leader slice at the branch with his sword until it was falling out from under her in pieces. The leader watched in amusement as she back-hand-springed off the falling branch and onto another, landing in a perfect crouch. The two men on either side of their leader sprang into action. They dismounted and drew their swords, charging at the tree. Kristin leapt off the branch, rolled, and stood up in mid-stride to sprint. The two men were hot on her trail for the first one-hundred yards, but slowly began to drop back. Kristin glanced behind her to see them fall back and grinned. An oversized wolf soared over her, landing sideways in front of her. When she turned back, she had to skid to a stop to avoid collision. She cut the bottoms of her feet during the slide, but continued to run. She blinded left and tore through the forest but again, the wolf easily caught up and blocked her off. After several more times of this, she began to get tired. Kristin breathed heavily and her steps were clumsier. Racking her brain for a plan of escape, she found herself doubled-back towards the pass. _The bridge!_ She thought, the idea filling her with a new burst of energy. She looked back. The wolf jogged behind her, as if waiting to see what she would do next. Kristin sprinted towards the men, who raised the flats of their sword horizontally to block her off. The wolf increased its pace until it was jogging alongside her._

_**There is nowhere else to run.** It said. The voice sounded like the leader. Kristin scanned the party and found that the leader was indeed missing. Covering her confusion, she ran towards the now dismounted men. When she was several yards from them, she dropped. Knowing she would regret it later, she allowed her body to skid on the ground. The force of her body tripped two men. Kristin ignored the tearing skin of her side and kept sliding. The men parted for the wolf, who seemed intrigued by the display. Kristin, then, started to roll until she was on her feet again. The leafy ground reduced the scratching on her side, but it still burned when she ran. Kristin kept running until she was at the bridge. It hadn't been used in years and her parents had always mistrusted it, telling her not to go near it, but it was her only hope of escape. Sprinting onto it, she got a third of the way across before one rope snapped. The bridge jerked, causing her to lose her footing and fall. Kristin now swung from the bottom of the bridge, holding on for dear life. Looking over, she saw the wolf stop at the edge of the cliff and turn into the form of the leader. A nearby man handed him a sword, which he held menacingly a few feet from the last rope holding up the bridge. Kristin gasped and tried to pull herself up. Then she made her next mistake. She looked down. Hundreds of feet below her was the river. She'd loved to swim, but looking at it from this angle made the task repulsive. She didn't even know if she'd survive the fall. Her grip on the broken bridge tightened and she did the only thing she could think of. She screamed. _

_Kristin had never been so scared in her life. She just hung there, motionless for several minutes. When she looked back at the men, all of them, save the leader, were laughing. They thought she would die. They were expecting her to die. A burst of confidence flooded through her. Kristin took a deep breath and let go. As she was falling, she caught a glimpse of the leader holding his hand out as if he wanted to save her. Arching her back, she flipped, getting ready to dive. It took forever for her to reach the surface. It was almost as if she was floating. But the surface came. _It's just water. It's just water. _She kept telling herself as consolation._ It's just--

_Through the blackness, she heard breathing. Groaning, Kristin tried to focus on that one sense, hoping it would be enough to bring her back to reality. It wasn't. She couldn't bring herself to wake up. Her thoughts were fuzzy. Her senses were indescribable, as if someone had tampered with them. She could almost feel the sound of breathing. She could almost taste the unrecognizably strange smell. What was going on? Kristin willed herself to open her eyes, but found that she couldn't. Instead, she uttered a low groan._

_"Good. You're awake. I was beginning to worry." A smug, male voice sent shivers down her spine._

_"Wha-nnnngg…" Her attempt at speech turned into a moan. The man chuckled. _

_"I'm sorry…I didn't catch that." Kristin heard him laugh again and shift around the room. She felt him come closer to her and uttered a weak growl. _Wait…growl?

_"What did you do to me?" She asked._

_"I have turned you." The voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't focus enough to put her finger on it. She did manage to open her eyes. The room looked like a large bedroom. In the dim light, she could just make out a shadowed figure standing a few yards away. _

_"You what?" Kristin asked. She didn't like being here. She wanted to go home. This strange man was confusing her. She didn't even remember coming here. What is going on?_

_"You will be my Apprentice." He declared. _

_"I don't want to be your Apprentice. I want to go home!" Kristin flexed her hands into fists, but they wouldn't move. "What--" Her hands were handcuffed to the bed post above her head. She panicked and started to cry before realizing the metal snapped like twigs when she pulled on them. "What's going on!?" Her head swam, but she managed to get to her hands and knees. Kristin tried to stand, but lost her footing. The sheets tangled with her legs and brought her tumbling off the bed. When she landed in a heap, she noticed the cool metal around her neck. It hung loosely so she brought her hands up to pull it off. A shock of raw electricity shot through her, causing her to yelp. She tried to remove it again. Her screams of pain escalated until she couldn't hold on any longer. Her legs turned to jelly and she fell to the ground, sobbing._

_"Stand up." He said simply. She obeyed, getting to her feet slowly and standing with her head hung. "What is your name?"_

_"Kristin." She brought a hand up to wipe away her tears and looked up at him. She looked truly pathetic, standing in dirty boy's clothes, her eyes red and swollen from crying, her cheeks tear-stained, and her hair a mess. She felt small, lost and who knows how far away from home. When the man offered his hand she took it. She had no other choice but to allow him to lead her away._

An intense pain ripped through her and the image faltered and faded fast to the face of the man. She cried out in agony, jerking away from Hiei. Her claws dug into the soft earth as if trying to rid herself of this terrible pain.

Random memories flashed before her. She was with the man again, but she was older. They were in what looked like a shrine. What looked like a collar was around her neck and she wore expensive kimonos, but she herself was no different. She saw herself fall to her hands and knees in pain. Simultaneously, she felt the blinding heat around her neck. Kristin doubled over and screamed. The image switched to a memory of her being punished by the man, then to one of him beating her. Each time, she felt the pain she was experiencing in the flashback. The pain lingered, even when the images returned to that of her awakening.

"Kristin, you need to get out!" Hiei's urgent tone got through to her. He had her shoulder in a painful grip and clenched his eyes tight in concentration. He was trying to make her leave. But she had to stay just a little bit longer. Kristin needed to tell herself not to go with him. She needed to tell herself that what was to happen was worse than dying and that it would save them a lot of pain to just end it all right now. But the image faded. The wind died down abruptly, leaving Hiei and Kristin back in the woods. Hiei winced when the last of the connection channeled a moment of Kristin's childhood pain into him. Kristin fell backwards, panting and writhing. Her whole body hurt. Her muscles ached.

It was silent for several minutes, neither speaking, both deep in thought. The information was new to both. Kristin hadn't had access to this part of her memory for years. Hiei turned his back to her and looked over his shoulder.

"We will do this again later." With that, he left, leaving Kristin in her misery. She merely wandered for a while before finding herself at the edge of a lake. Kneeling next to it, she studied her reflection. _Was that really me? Was that really what I went through? It couldn't have been real. _She tried to convince herself, but each time she thought back to the things she had learned it seemed more and more real. _I was so stupid…_ She thought, finally accepting her past. _I still am._ Attacking the surface of the water with a clawed hand, she turned on her heel and slunk away.


	7. A Woman As Old As Time

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me... Not that great a loss.

Author's Note: Hey, this story isn't really mine. It's my friend Sarah's- I'm just putting it up here for her. This her first fanfic so please please please review. It would be much welcomed.

&&&&&&

Kurama and Yusuke hung back with a very pale Kuwabara while Kristin wandered ahead. She quickly caught up with Hiei and matched his pace, striding next to him. His gaze remained steadily ahead, glancing only briefly at her when she approached.

"Hiei?" The sound of her soft voice scared her. She had changed so much in the few weeks she had been out of the asylum.

"Hn?" Lost in thought, Hiei didn't want to enter any heart-to-hearts. The girl hesitated, but the question was eating away at her mind. Taking a deep breath, she spit it out, more bluntly than she'd wanted.

"Why did you follow me last night?" The girl stopped walking and looked at the ground, fiddling with her fingers behind her back. She was completely flushed and Hiei couldn't help but smile slightly. He stopped walking and paused. The stretch seemed like eternity and she considered just hiding under the nearest rock.

"I don't know why." The demon furrowed his brow and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his cloak. The same question had been nagging at him, also.

They walked in silence before Kristin suddenly extended her claws and assumed a crouching position. Hiei's own preparations for battle were only a split second behind. Quiet and careful, the nearby movement was still picked up by their trained demon ears.

"How many?" She asked softly, moving behind Hiei to defend his back during the battle she new was coming.

"Four." Drawing his katana, he used the Jagan eye to locate them. An unnatural, momentary change in the wind brought his eyes upwards. "Seven total." She followed his gaze and caught sight of the three flying beasts. They much resembled pterodactyls; one difference being the fur that covered their skin in the place of scales and the bird like tail. Bringing her attention back to the ground adversaries, she strained her eyes.

Kristin noticed a ripple in the air around her and sprang into action. She held her arms out at her sides and stepped away from her companion.

"What are you…?" His question/reprimand was cut off when she struck at nothing with her foot. A loud cry was heard followed by the snap of a neck. The body of a half lizard half something-or-other materialized. Tuning out all other senses and focusing her completely on her hearing, she snatched a three-spoked knife and flung it at Hiei's head. He ducked just in time for another body appeared and fell into him, the blade embedded deeply in the creature's chest. The fire koorime glared at her and she shrugged.

"You get the flying thingies…I got these ass holes!!" Grabbing the remaining weapon off of the first corpse and the one out from the latter's chest, she spun and flipped around a 3-foot radius. Hiei took the time to appreciate the comical display, the girl fighting and swinging at air with only the sound of metal clashing harshly against metal as a sign that she was succeeding in the impossible task, before he turned to his own share of the kills. Only a few moments later, Kristin stood in the middle of a pile of lizard-men, her blade dripping red, and Hiei was covered in blood. He picked off his soaked cloak and looked with disgust at his ruined pants. Kristin looked down at the bodies, confused. She had fought by instinct. That means she---She glanced over at Hiei and blushed. His lack of clothing was quite distracting and her train of thought seemed to have run away with her ability to speak. Hiei was completely unaware of her dilemma, fortunately.

"Whoa!!" Yusuke saved her from her inner turmoil. "What the hell happened here? We leave you two alone for _two seconds_ and you're already killing each other?!" He was under the impression that Kristin and Hiei had gotten in a fight before he noticed the dead demons.

"I recognize the flying demons, but what are these?" Kurama gestured to the nearest corpse with an excited face. "I've never seen anything like them! Their armor must be foreign and I am unfamiliar with their weapons." Hiei and Kristin made eye contact briefly. _They look familiar._ She thought back to her dreams and saw one of them standing next to Nakago in one particular flashback. Hiei nodded. Kurama glanced back and forth between the two demons, waiting for someone to fill him. The koorime strode off and Kurama hurriedly caught up. _I think I'm gonna skip out on getting the fox in the loop._ She decided before heading out on her own.

&&&&&&

The group met up not long after. The kitsune kept unusually quiet so they traveled in silence. Kristin passed the time by absently twirling two knives she had looted from a demon's corpse. They felt strangely familiar in her hands. An odd feeling in the pit of her stomach told her to take one of the demon's cloak along too

"This it?" She asked, crossing the knives on her back in the leather carrier she had made from a deer hide while waiting for Kuwabara to regain his strength.

"Yep. We're here." Yusuke offered, stopping in front of the shrine nestled deep in the forest. The group stopped, hesitating for a reason Kristin was about to find out.

"About time you for here," a voice said. Kristin spun around, weapons at the ready. The boys laughed and Kristin blushed when she found herself face to face with an ancient-looking woman.

"So you must be Kristin Gellar. Nice to meet you." The face wrinkled into a hideous smirk and the girl stepped back, retreating behind Kurama.

"What is it?" she whispered to him, but the whole group heard it. Yusuke burst out laughing and started rolling on the ground. Kurama and Hiei smiled, then chuckled, and were soon laughing just as hard. Yusuke wiped a tear form his eye and filled her in.

"This is Genkai, the old hag we were sent to meet." He clapped her on the shoulder and entered the shrine.

"Dimwit," the old woman muttered under her breath, just loud enough to make

Kristin scowl. First impressions are usually deceiving, but in this case, Kristin was in for a rough time.

&&&&&&

"Hiei? I think I remember something about those demons that attacked us." Kristin stated softly. It was well past midnight , but she was feeling restless. The fire koorime obviously was, too.

"Hn?" He replied. Kristin shifted her feet uncomfortably. _How can I ask him to help me remember?_ The Jagan 'trick' had worked so far. Maybe he could uncover something useful.

"Are you ready for another try?" Hiei asked. Though he eyed her indifferently, he was slightly impressed that she would come to him so soon after their previous attempt.

"It doesn't matter if I am or not." Kristin bit at her lip nervously. The pain from last time had been almost unbearable, but she had no other choice. Hiei nodded and placed his whole hand, this time, on the top of her head. She closed her eyes, focusing on the image of the lizard demon and Nakago she had seen before.

_"Today is a very important day in you training. Day one, I told you of certain objects being magically enhanced." Nakago shouted, so all of the training group could hear. The entire group was made up of half-lizard half-men. "These cloaks are one of those items. They grant invisibility if in well-trained hands. The cloak itself does not become invisible. It merely takes on the appearance of its surroundings, like more of a camouflage." He threw a cloak over her shoulders, disappearing shortly after. "Too sudden of movements can be detected. Like so…" He swung out and arm. All the audience could see was a small ripple in the air. Nakago reappeared. "Only certain demon species can tame this magic." The faces of the audience fell. "You, Mriswith, are among them!" A chorus of cheers erupted around the training field before Nakago silenced them. "Mastering this technique takes much concentration and even more practice." He said as he began handing out cloaks._

_Kristin grew excited. She had been spying on the class, knowing that something was about to happen. She wanted to try the cloaks, too. Nakago had warned her not to come out onto the training grounds during classes, but so long as she didn't get caught---A sharp jolt of electricity shot through her. She gulped when a large shadow cast over her. Turning slowly, she saw Nakago standing, glaring at her._

_"I told you never to come here!!" He yelled. More electricity. _The collar…

_"I'm sorry! I just wanted to---ahh!!" Kristin fell to her hands and knees. She blinked away the tears, attempting to look strong. Nakago was always angrier with her if she acted like a baby._

_"Come!" His voice boomed in time with an intense throb of pain from the collar. She followed him out from behind the bushes. She knew what was to come. Public humiliation was one of her least favorite forms of punishment. That and the beatings. He thrust a cloak at her and she barely masked her joy._

_"Master?" Kristin asked, looking up at him with wide eyes._

_"If you succeed in seizing the cloaks powers, you may have dinner tonight. If you fail your attempt, you will suffer the full force of your punishment." Nakago explained, frowning in the direction of the demon audience's snickers. _

_Kristin nodded and draped the large cloak over her shoulders. The hood hid her face and several feet of the material was crumpled at the floor. She resembled the little girl trying on her daddy's shoes. Her gaze swept over the demons. They sneered at her. They wanted her to fail. Few of the demons at Nakago's shrine didn't hate her. They were jealous of her title as the Master's First Apprentice. They were all just students. She was something more. Kristin put on a defiant look and closed her eyes, remembering back to what Nakago had said. _Concentrate._ She thought. She focused all of her energy into the cloak. Its appearance wavered, ripples of invisibility passing over it. No matter how hard she tried, she could not hold the invisibility for very long. Nakago sat scratching his beard, amused, while the Mriswith looked up at her in a mixture of hate and awe._

_"Enough." The Master declared. The demons took this as a sign of her failure and snickered. "Get back to your training." He snapped at them before turning to his Apprentice. "You have potential, but still much to learn about obedience." She hung her head and discarded the cloak. With a gentle push in the right direction, Nakago urged her towards his small castle-like structure. "When you finish your training with the Yabree, I will show you another trick or two." He handed her two three-pronged daggers and she scampered off before Nakago changed his mind._

"Mriswith and Yabree." Kristin mused after the wind died down. "That means Nakago sent those demons." Hiei nodded. Kristin curiously turned the cloak over in her hands before draping it over her shoulders. She glanced back at Hiei as if to reassure herself that he was still there before pulling hood on. He stared at her blandly until she turned away. Concentrating on the cloak like she had in her memory, she focused her energy on the enchantment. Her appearance flickered slowly and Hiei's eyes widened. The flickering increased slightly in pace until Genkai walked in. Kristin nearly fell over from the abrupt break in concentration and turned to glare at the old woman.

"Don't damage anything." Genkai glared back before leaving in a huff. Kristin rolled her eyes and turned to fid Hiei gone. Sighing, she took off the cloak, laid it across a chair, and laid on the bed, marveling at how comfortable it was. Her trip down memory lane had taken a lot out of her and she was half asleep before she heard someone shut her window.

&&&&&&

Kristin rolled over on the grass a day later. She preferred to sleep outside after a rude awakening, which involved a scary old woman too early in the morning resulting in a dark bruise on her hipbone. Letting out a full-fledged yawn and stretching like a big cat, she turned over and buried her face in her arms.

"You're not up _yet_?! I wish _I_ could sleep that late," an unfamiliar voice said, followed by a sandal poking her in the ribs. "Get up, you lazy bum!""Five more minutes…" Kristin slurred. The stranger giggled and crossed her arms over her chest. Regaining the control of more than one of her senses, the demon blinked her eyes open. "Who the hell are you?"

"Oh! My bad. My name's Tomoe Takahashi. I live here at Genkai's temple and I am trained in the art of the sword." It was a girl a bit taller than Kristin. She had stormy blue-gray eyes and long curly light brown hair secured in a ponytail with a white ribbon. She wore a traditional loose white shirt and blue hakama pants of a warrior. Kristin noticed the two swords at her side, a katana and a wakizashi, the signs of a Samurai. Giving a slight bow, Tomoe grinned down at her, offering her hand. Kristin stared at it apprehensively and batted it away. Standing on her own, she left the strange girl in the yard alone.

"Samurai, huh?" Kristin murmured to herself. Sliding open the screen doors

to the shrine, she gaped at the scene before her. The creepy old lady and Yusuke were glued to a television set with strange appliances in their hands. The boy was standing, jumping up and down while pounding his video game controller, while Genkai sat peacefully with hers. "What are you doing?" She sat mesmerized next to Yusuke, staring in confusion at the TV.

"Playstation…duh!" The human answered. "No! No no no no no…damn it!!" He threw down the controller and huffed.

"Play… station? What does it do?!" She asked excitedly, literally bouncing up and down.

"You've never played video games before?" Kuwabara pointed to the TV then to the controller. "It's a game. You control this person with this thing and try to beat each other up." Yusuke started another round of Tekken3 with the older woman, who beat him again, or so Kristin guessed. Kuwabara handed her the game guide and she flipped through the packet. When a controller diagram came up, she studied it carefully, memorizing all of the moves that coordinated with each series of buttons.

"You try." Genkai handed her the controller and sat back, smiling to herself.

"But I…" Kristin tried to protest.

"What? Are you scared? Think I'll beat you that badly?" Yusuke mocked. _Finally, someone I can beat._ He plotted. She scowled at him and then at the controller.

"Fine." She fiddled around for a moment then successfully chose a character. The Chinese girl had a long name that started with an X so she didn't even try pronouncing it to herself. Staring, still in confusion, at the screen throughout the battle, she easily KO'd Paul, Yusuke's character. "I don't understand this game." Returning the appliance to Genkai, she left the room without another word.

"How the hell did she beat me? She's never even _played_ before!" The old woman sat in front of the TV.

"She has very developed demon reflexes." She explained, looking in wonder after the girl.

"Dude!! She beat you!!" Kuwabara choked out between fits of intense laughter. Yusuke grumbled and punched him in the arm.

Kristin padded down the hallway, following what sounded like a fight into the back room. When she pulled apart the doors, her eyes widened. Kurama and Tomoe fought with wooden swords, or bokkens, in the middle of a huge training room. ((Just like the ones on Buffy)) Hiei lounged by a window, watching. Rows of various weapons and equipment lined the walls and a large mat covered the center area. Sitting in on their session, she watched in amazement at how fast they fought. The clash of wood on wood filled the room, and the light from the windows cast multiple shadows of the two fighters, which danced on the walls. Kristin stared in awe of their combat skills. Finally, Tomoe caused Kurama to fall to the ground. Instead of getting up, however, he tripped his opponent, grabbed her weapon, and rested its tip against her throat.

"Damn it, I lost…" Tomoe grumbled, allowing herself to be helped to her feet.

"But you have improved quite a bit." Kurama replied. Panting, the two took a break. Kurama strode to the far wall and took down two wooden poles. He tossed one towards Kristin. Catching it in one hand, she looked up at him questioningly.

"Do you remember how to use one of these?" He asked. She shook her head sadly. "It's easy to pick up. I'll show you some basic moves to refresh your memory." He swung the stick out at her slowly, expecting her to block back. Instead, she flipped over it and struck out her weapon, landing in a crouch with Kurama crumpled beside her.

Like that?" She asked with mock innocence. The kitsune held out his hand. Kristin took it, anticipating his move when he tried to pull her down. Jumping and rolling over him, she stood and placed the edge of her pole at his throat.

"That's it, fox?" She smirked and cocked her head at him. Kurama lay speechless for a moment until Tomoe came to help him up.

"Well fought." Kurama refused to meet her gaze and went to stand on the 'sidelines'. The silence was awkward. Kristin stood in the middle of the training room with the three speculators standing around the perimeter. Hiei took a step forward and bent to pick up Kurama's wooden rod. Kuwabara, who had snuck in shortly after Kristin had, barreled down the hall to the living room.

"Hiei and Kristin are going to fight each other!" He yelled excitedly, returning to the room with Genkai and a bewildered Yusuke. Kristin grinned, his eyes on fire in anticipation. _This will be fun._ They were in a whirlwind of battle faster than Yusuke could curse. She sent a kick to his head, but was surprised to find herself immobile. Hiei caught her foot with the pole and held it there. Thrusting upwards, he flipped her over. The girl landed on her feet and countered with wooden rod. This continued, neither hitting the other. It became more like a dance and Tomoe couldn't help but notice how beautifully they fought. The established pace was broken abruptly when Hiei's rod snapped in two. By now, they were too into the fight to care. Kristin growled and threw her rod away. Hiei did the same. The fire koorime narrowed his eyes and Kristin snarled. She lunged at him, extending her claws and fangs halfway. He sidestepped easily and she skidded to a halt. Standing, the two circled, a suspenseful stand-off until Hiei darted for her. Spinning around, she dodged and swung a high kick at his chest. He flew backwards, crashing into the door, nearly smashing it to bits. When he charged at her again, she sent another kick at his face. He caught her foot inches from its target and jerked his grip. Something in her leg popped and she yelped. He dropped her leg, then, letting her fall hard on the floor. Her eyes blackened as she twisted her leg, forcing her hip back into socket.

"Hiei. Kristin. I advise that you stop this. It is getting a little out of hand!" Kurama warned, echoed by a nervous looking Tomoe.

Both fire demons turned simultaneously to glare at the pair, then back again. Hiei drew his katana as Kristin fully extended her claws and dropped to all fours. Using the same tactic as their first fight, Kristin disarmed the koorime and pinned him. The look in her eyes was also the same. They still held the same desire and abandon. The same animalistic passion. They still captivated Hiei and confused him and excited him. Her growls awakened something hidden inside of him, unleashing a fury and need unlike any he had ever felt, but before Hiei could make his next move, they were interrupted.

"If you idiots are done playing, we have business to get to." Genkai cleared her throat to get their attention and strode from the room. Kristin smiled shyly at the other demon and hurried from the room.

"Wow. She's good." Kuwabara commented, stunned at how well she 'danced' with Hiei.

"Yeah, whatever." Yusuke was fed up with her outdoing him all of the time and jumped at the opportunity to conquer her in any way. "Hiei could have easily beaten her. He held back a lot." He stretched his arms, satisfied with himself.

"So did she," Hiei answered plainly. The humans gaped at him and Kurama

chuckled. 

"I believe she will turn out to be quite a handful." They followed after the dojo master and the fire koorime couldn't help but smile, reveling in the aftereffects of the intimate encounter. _I hope so._


	8. Missing

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me... Not that great a loss.

Author's Note: Hey, this story isn't really mine. It's my friend Sarah's- I'm just putting it up here for her. This her first fanfic so please please please review. It would be much welcomed.

&&&&&&

The group followed Tomoe and Genkai down the hall, away from the training room. After whispering in a bored manner to the Samurai, the dojo master split off from the party into one of the many rooms contained in the shrine.

"So! You guys are looking for the Yamizashi?" The human asked, beaming.

Kurama nodded and the demon girl rolled her eyes. "Well! You have come to the right Samurai! Follow me." Leading the group through a maze of hallways and corridors, she stopped in front of a door. "This is the archive," the girl explained. Opening the door, Kristin's eyes widened. The room was packed wall-to-wall with books.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara yelled. His face held the expression of an eight-year-old on Christmas morning. A short girl with green hair wearing a blue kimono smiled sweetly.

"Hello, Kazuma! What a surprise!" She said. Looking on the display with disgust, Kristin scoffed. Another girl with short brown hair started a conversation with Yusuke and Kurama and Tomoe were busy searching through volumes of considerable thickness.

"HA!" she exclaimed, holding a crusty old novel high above her head proudly.

"Now, let's look up that Yamizashi." Kristin took the book from her and flipped through the yellowed pages until she came across a sketch of a sinister looking sword.

"That's the one." Hiei said. Its hilt was wrapped in blood red fabric and the sheath was black leather. The blade was jet black, shining like polished obsidian.

"Sister sword to the Hikarizashi. Whatever it cuts turns into a demon," Tomoe recited. "It was forged in the depths of the Demon World, and enforced by powerful dark magic. It taints the user's soul until the user himself becomes a puppet, a tool." Snatching the book back from Kristin, she replaced it on a shelf of similar-looking fossils. She rummaged through what resembled a card catalogue nearby and set off at a brisk walk towards a door. Behind it, the corridor was short and opened into a huge underground chamber. The walls were lined with more plain wooden doors, all looking exactly alike.

"There are exactly one thousand doors," Hiei explained to Kristin, who attempted to count the ones she past, trying not to get lost. Tomoe and Kurama walked on ahead

" Six twenty-six , six twenty-seven , six twenty eight …" Kristin grumbled and was about to shoot a snide comment at her annoying habit when the girl stopped. " Six twenty-nine ." She declared, as if it meant anything to the others. The door opened obediently and they stepped in.

Here, the walls were lined with spacey shelves, each one large enough to fit Kristin comfortably. Tomoe approached one and held her breath as she opened it. A scarlet, silk sheet lay within. She pulled back the first fold, and the Hikarizashi glinted in the artificial light. Its blade gleamed white as she held it up.

"This is the Hikarizashi," Kurama answered her unspoken question. "It is just like the Yamizashi, only whatever it cuts turns into a human. Don't get cut!" He joked half-heartedly. _Into a human, eh?_ Kristin pondered for a minute and stowed the hatching plot in the back of her mind. The fox took the sword from Tomoe and she returned to her task. Lifting the second fold, she gasped.

"I…It's gone!" Her knees felt weak. Stepping backwards, Kurama's arm around her waist was the only thing keeping her upright. Kristin rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah? What'd you expect?" She replied coldly, examining the drawer. Retrieving a mirror, the attention was turned from the hysteric girl to the questioned object. Kristin's jaw dropped when she noticed the markings on the elaborate rim. "Where the hell did you get this?" Tomoe recovered from her trauma enough to take a look at the mirror and shrug.

"I've never seen it before." Hiei shouldered his way past the lovebirds to get a better view.

"What does it say?" Tomoe shrugged again, followed by Kurama. Hiei shook his head and turned an expectant gaze on Kristin. She gulped and smiled weakly.

"Well...It's Bothese." She declared, as if it would explain everything. Tomoe sighed in an annoyed manner and put her hands on her hips.

"So what does it mean?" She asked. Kristin took a deep breath.

"If I read it, Mokuto will probably use the mirror as a portal to get here and then he'll kill us." Hiei drew his katana and smirked at her.

"Bring it on." Kurama followed, summoning his Rose Whip, then Tomoe, with her own sword. Sighing, Kristin cleared her throat.

"I hope you guys are ready for this." She placed the mirror on the floor and retreated several yards, motioning for the others to do the same. Reciting by memory, for she had used this method several times before, she drew her Yabree slowly. 

_I am a mirror, I am a mirror _

_Looking at me, you see yourself _

_I am a mirror, I am a mirror _

_Every face is someone else. _

_Look at me smile, and you're the clown _

_And if I dance, you turn around _

_Look in my eyes, and see your tears _

_Until the music disappears. _

The mirror floated to about eye level, the alien characters glowing a pale green. The rim faded and the glass turned a swirl of black and green. Then, after growing to the size of a full-fledged portal, a figure stepped out. He had long blonde hair in a ponytail at the nape of his neck, and very pale skin, almost as if he had come from the grave. He wore a long white dress coat, a loose white shirt, tight white pants and gloves. He looked as if he had stepped from the pages of an old French faerie story, rather than from a mirror. The sight of him was breathtaking. But it was when he opened his yes that she saw what he really was. His eyes were black. All black, even the parts that were meant to be white. They looked like the glass beads that people replaced the eyes of hunting trophies with.

"You called?" Mokuto said, cockiness thick in his voice and attitude. He flipped his hair over his shoulder, and batted his lashes as them.

"Nice of you to stop by, pet." Kristin grinned when the gang gaped at the nickname. She replaced her weapons in the hand-made sheath and approached him. Skipping right up to him, she threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shirt. The group was flabbergasted at her actions but even more so when he hugged her back.

"How have you been? The place has been so quiet and dull without you!" Mokuto exclaimed excitedly. As he said this, he snuck a hand around her wrist and spun her around, twisting her arm painfully behind her.

"I've been great! In prison for the last six years!" She used him as leverage and flipped over his head, landing behind him. Thrusting her foot into the small of his back, she continued. "And guess what?! I got shot! Twice!"

"Six years? Has it been that long?" Mokuto stood from his heap on the floor and flashed a brilliant smile at the gawking party. He dropped to the floor and swung his legs at her ankles. Kristin fell roughly and found herself pinned on her stomach. "Time flies." He gloated in her ear, the stench of his breath causing her to wrinkle her nose. She tried to flip his or even roll over, but he was too heavy.

"Sure does. I was surprised that you didn't come for me. We were so close." She cast him a sideways glance, puppy eyes at full advantage. "But you abandoned me, so I found new toys." Hiei, catching the hint in her voice, signaled to the others and charged. The preoccupied enemy barely had enough time to roll out of the way and free the girl. She jumped to her feet and smirked. "Guess you were just past your expiration date."

"Come now! Don't be cruel!" He scoffed, taking his time standing. Kristin found her place at the fire koorime's side. Seeing this, Mokuto chuckled. "Now he is fine." Checking Hiei out, he nodded approval. "Definitely better than you last choice." Kristin bristled and shot daggers with her gaze.

"Thank you. I'm glad you approve." She scoffed. "But don't be jealous, you're still my favorite." She lunged at him, but immediately caught error. Leaving Hiei in the open, he was an easy target for Mokuto. She regretted not warning them of his power. Mokuto used his psychic abilities to blast Hiei with a wave of energy. He skidded backwards but appeared unhurt. He then turned and fired an immense blast at Tomoe, sending her flying into the wall and landing in a crumpled heap on the floor. When Mokuto had been distracted, Kristin broke through his defenses and sliced at him with a Yabree. After the attack, she landed lightly on her feet and smirked in a devilish manner as his right arm fell to the floor.

"Hmm…" The enemy shrugged as if it was nothing. "Nakago isn't going to be very happy about this. I think you've had enough. Nice seeing you again, but don't worry, you will hear from us again soon." He backed up and disappeared into the portal. It shrunk and sealed after him and fell to the ground, a mirror once again, shattering on impact. With a scowl, she burned the shards to cinders and scattered them with a kick of her bare foot. After giving the same treatment to the adversary's abandoned limb, she returned her weapons to the leather carrier and met Hiei's gaze.

"Are you okay?" Hiei stared blankly at her and left the room. Kurama helped the human girl do the same. Sighing, she followed, catching up to Hiei and poking him in the shoulder playfully. He looked down at her and smiled slightly. "Ummm…I didn't mean to…you know…"

"No. I don't." Hiei smirked, thoroughly enjoying tormenting her by her emotions.

"Well…he thought we were together…I didn't mean to give him that impression…kinda…not really…Are you hungry? I'm starving!!" She trotted ahead of him and he shook his head, grinning to himself.

&&&&&&

_She giggled and leaned into the body next to her as they watched the happenings before them. Hidden behind the bushes, they could see the goings-on in the first few training areas. Demons sputtered and tripped and fell, allowing themselves these mistakes because of their assurance that no one would see to laugh at them. But that was just what Kristin and her companion was doing, laughing at them._

_"HAHA!! 'Ey, Kris! Look at that one trying to use the cloak!" The man next to her chuckled, shouldering Kristin from her cozy position against him so she could see._

_"He's gone to plaid!" An amazed expression dominated her features as the Mriswith nearest them, while trying to turn invisible, changed his entire color to that of his checked brigga._

_Shock. An electric shock coursed through her. Throwing herself away from her companion so as not to injure him, she cowered into the ground, as if she could bury the pain in the cool earth. When the worst of the attack was over, she jumped to her feet, searching desperately for her companion._

_"Shane!" She yelled. "Shane!!" A faint yell of her nickname just reached her ears and she was off. She located them in Mokuto's room. By the time she reached her stolen companion, Mokuto was beating him to a bloody pulp. "Shane!" His image shimmered and, when she looked closer, she could have sworn it was Hiei. Mokuto stepped back, raising his arms and glaring at him. Kristin saw the attack coming, but before she could move to stop him, the energy blast, greater than any she'd seen him conjure before, swept away Hiei's image. _

_"No!! Damn you Mokuto!!" She lunged at him, claws fully extended, but all he had to do was grab her around the waist and throw her against the wall. He caught her before she slumped and pinned her body to the wall with his own. _

_"Kristin…" he breathed in her ear. "Now you're all mine." He nibbled at her jaw and horror shot through her as she saw Nakago in the doorway. He closed the door, locking it, and she could hear him walking away down the hallway. _

_"Mokuto! Stop! I'm gonna kill you!!" She screamed, her beating feeble fists against his chest did nothing but excite him further. He bit at her neck, darting a snake-like tongue out to taste her skin. He placed his hands on her collarbone, letting them travel down until they each grasped her upper arms. Then suddenly, he began to shake her roughly. _

Her eyes shot open, but not before reflexes kicked in. When she finally got her eyes open, Hiei was groaning against the far wall. She had rolled off the bed and was cowering in a corner, drenched in sweat.

"H-Hiei?" Her voice shook as she forced herself to stand. Her hands fidgeted wildly in front of her and her eyes were wide with terror, darting this way and that. "Hiei?!" She hid her face in her hands and he shoulders shook. Smelling her tears, he stood and walked slowly towards her, tentative somewhat.

"You were dreaming." He said, his voice softer than she'd ever heard it, soothing. Her breath quickened and she cringed when he came near her, but he kept approaching until they were nose to nose. The wall and nightstand behind her blocked her escape, so she stood there helplessly as he wrapped his arms around her. She trembled violently against him. In her current state, her mental barriers were long gone. Touching soothingly into her mind granted him access to what she had just experienced. He couldn't suppress completely his growl of anger. His chest vibrated against her and she let out a hissing breath. She stopped trembling and relaxed against him when he continued. Burying her nose in his chest, she fisted his shirt around her face to breathe him in and convince herself that he was still there.

"I'm still here." He said, reading her thoughts. "I'll always be here. I'll always protect you." She looked up at him, the fear in her eyes replaced by confusion. He lowered his arms to around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Standing on her tip toes, Kristin hissed softly against his neck, nuzzling him. Hiei tightened his hold on her, digging a hand into her side in reassurance.

"I won't let them take you from me." Kristin growled, causing Hiei to look down at her in surprise. He knew before he saw that her eyes were completely black. She nosed against his neck and Hiei slowly closed his eyes in contentment, snapping them open when the girl snarled loudly and jerked back against the wall. Her eyes were red slats.

"Kristin. Fight it!" Hiei stepped back to give her room and let his hand rest on the hilt of his katana.

"Hiei! He's in my head again!" Her eyes flickered back to black but stayed only a moment. Hiei nodded and unwrapped the bandana covering the Jagan eye. It snapped open and Kristin froze. She could see him. She could see Nakago. Images flashed and zoomed until settling on the shrine. She heard his laughter as the images faded. Nakago retracted his mental hold on her, as did Hiei, leaving her feeling completely empty and alone. Firm hands caught her shaking wrists and she raised an unfocused gaze to look at him.

"I know where he is." She said. "And I know what he wants." She let him lead her to the bed. When he sat down first, she immediately laid down with her head in his lap and fell asleep. Hiei, surprised and confused, sat immobile, lost in his thoughts until he was sure she was resting peacefully enough for him to doze.

&&&&&&

"That's my spot. Move." Hiei said as he approached. The setting sun created long shadows across her face as she lay sprawled on the roof of the shrine. Kristin rested her arms above her head and stretched leisurely. Turning her face to him but refraining from opening her eyes, she shot him a lazy smile.

"I don't see your name on it." she countered, too out of it to think up a better comeback. The girl opened one eye at him just in time to see him roll his eyes.

"Oh, that's original." The demon replied, but took a seat next to her without further sarcasm. She crossed her ankles and yawned, licking her lips afterward. Hiei cocked his head at her before laying back. "May I ask you a question?"

"Ha! I can't believe you actually asked that. Both of us know you'll ask it either way. Shoot." Grinning at him, she snuggled into him. Appalled at her action, he hesitated before asking.

"What were your feelings towards Mokuto?" She giggled at the question and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Eh. He was one of Nakago's henchmen, so I felt as much for him as I do for that leaf right there." To emphasize her point, the whole branch containing the leaf caught fire. "Nakago put him in charge of my training when he was too busy. In other words, he was my baby-sitter. I don't know what his deal was. He was always looking at me funny." Kristin met Hiei's gaze and winced. He looked at her in a kind of subtle adoration, as if he was failing at hiding it. "Kinda a lot like that." She finished. Hiei chuckled, the deep rumble through his chest sending shivers down Kristin's spine. "Okay. My turn." Inching closer, she halfway buried her face in his shirt. "Did you mean what you said?" She asked, her voice suddenly quiet and apprehensive. "Before Nakago…you know, you said…did you mean it?" Sitting up, Kristin looked directly into his eyes, searching for something. _All right…I've got my feelings out there, waiting for __you…please don't break my heart. _She pleaded to him. He looked distantly at her, as if he was seeing right through her, and in fact, he was. She didn't know it until it was too late.

"I won't." He answered, catching the panic in her manner. "I meant it." Turning onto his side, Hiei reached up, cupping her cheek. She submerged her blush in his chest and breathed his scent. Silence reigned for several minutes following that. "You're not going to fall asleep on me again are you?" He smirked, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Um…sorry." Kristin jumped to her feet, embarrassed. Hiei rolled his eyes to himself when he saw her lose her balance and fall over the edge of the gutter. She squeaked quietly in surprise and fell into a large bush surrounding the dojo. Hiei leapt to the ground, gracefully landing a few feet from the shrub. The bush was nearly as tall as he was and he threw his head back in laughter when she rolled out, a heap of tangled limbs. Hiei continues to laugh his head off until she stomped up to him. His eyes widened as she stood millimeters from him. She poked a finger in his chest, simultaneously, the bush that had broken her fall burst into flames. Keeping her finger in place over his heart, she reached out her other arm behind her. A flame, licking several inches in the air, relocated itself into her palm. She stepped back, holding the fire between her and the other demon. After fisting her hand, smothering the flame with her fingers, she stalked off, licking a bleeding cut on the inside of her wrist.


	9. Human to Demon, Demon to Human

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me... Not that great a loss.

Author's Note: Hey, this story isn't really mine. It's my friend Sarah's- I'm just putting it up here for her. This her first fanfic so please please please review. It would be much welcomed.

&&&&&&

Yusuke watched Kristin as she skipped through the room, humming to herself.

She had been in the best of spirits after the last conversation with Hiei. The two demons hadn't spoken three words to each other since, but Kristin couldn't have been happier.

_He likes me! He really likes me! He really, really likes me!_ She sang the phrase over and over in her head and grinned at even Genkai, who she was playing at video games currently. The hag had clobbered Kristin for the past ten rounds but the demon still sat beaming at the TV screen. _Something is seriously wrong with her._ Genkai thought to herself as she delivered the final blow. Bored with the lack of competition, the older woman got up and left the room.

"Isn't it a beautiful day?!" She asked Yusuke, jumping to his side of the couch and bouncing up and down.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He replied. The human stood up and also left the room. Sighing, Kristin decided to take a walk through the forest for the third time that morning, hoping she would find some passing demon to tell her good news that 'He likes me! He really likes me! He really, really likes me!' before tearing them to shreds gaily with her inhuman claws and burning the corpse to ashes.

Singing to herself, she leapt over the stream and into a tree, where she danced on a thick limb until she was panting. She flopped to the ground and watched a bird flitter about through the trees above her. Kristin giggled and clapped her hands when it combusted and flew about in panic. The creature dropped to the ground and died shortly after, much to the girl's dismay.

"Having fun?" She immediately recognized the koorime's voice and rolled onto her stomach to see him. He was sitting in the tree she had recently used as her stage for a half-hour display of her victory dance.

"Oh yes." Kristin got to her feet and leaned against the tree he inhabited. Grinning up at him, she saw him smiling and looked down, suddenly transfixed by a very interesting blade of grass.

"Small minds are easily amused." Hiei smirked, earning himself a playful punch in the thigh. She gave him a small smile and blushed.

"Hey guys! I thought I'd never find you!" A voice interrupted their 'heated conversation'.

"Tomoe." Kristin rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here?" she demanded. The Samurai appeared out from behind a tree. "And with the Hikarizashi."

"I just thought I'd stop by!" Tomoe approached them, attempting to hide the weapon behind her back, but stopped when Hiei leapt out of the tree, katana out and ready.

"Hiei? What are you…?" Kristin started to ask.

"That's not Tomoe." He answered simply. Tomoe stepped backward, a look of fear plain on her face.

"What are you talking about? Of course it's me!" Something clicked in the girl's mind and she sighed in relief when she noticed the silver cross necklace, barely glinting in the dim forest.

"Kazuko, stop being a bitch." Hiei cast her a sideways glance just as Tomoe frowned. Her image melted into the image of a strange woman dressed in a revealing black and red kimono. Her pink hair was tied in buns on either side of her head, strands dangling from each and blowing in the wind.

"Come now. That isn't any way to treat an old friend." Kazuko smiled sweetly and conjured a comb out of thin air.

"What did you expect? A welcome home party? And how'd you get the Hikarizashi?" Kristin scowled and pulled out her Yabree. The woman scoffed.

"I thought, at least, I would get a 'hello'. And don't worry, your little Samurai friend isn't hurt… much…" Kazuko flicked her wrist holding the comb. Waves of hair leapt from the teeth and shot straight at the two. Kristin, expecting the move, leapt lightly out of the way. But Hiei was not so lucky. Thick clumps of the black hair bound around each of his limbs, holding him immobile several feet in the air. He jerked against the restraints but found that he could not break them. Kazuko spread her arms, hair spurting out of her fingertips and surrounding the area. Strands formed a wall around the surrounding trees, caging them in. Other clumps shot in every direction. Kazuko stepped lightly on a nearby hair, balancing effortlessly on it as it moved over to her captive.

"He is a pretty thing. I might just take him back with me." Kazuko taunted. Kristin growled and shot flames at the hair restraining him. Hiei dropped to the ground, landing at her side. The woman wrinkled her nose at the smell of burning hair and scowled at the girl.

"He's mine." Kristin snarled and leaned into him possessively.

"Well in that case, we'll just have to get rid of you." The woman grinned and shot more hair at the two. They dodged in separate directions, but the move was anticipated. Still more strands, thicker than the ones before, wrapped tightly around Kristin's wrists and ankles. Hiei was faster and only managed to get slammed into a tree. Kazuko raised the unsheathed Hikarizashi with a fist of hair and held it ready, the white blade shining brightly." You always wanted to be human again, didn't you?" The enemy smirked at the stunned expression the girl wore. Kristin stared at the Hikarizashi in disbelief. _It would really turn me…human?_ She wondered. It seemed like slow motion to her as the sword hurtled at her chest.

"Kristin!!" Just before impact, a black object blurred across her vision. Hiei cried out and fell to the ground. Kazuko jerked on the comb, pulling the Hikarizashi from the demon's back. The hair slackened in the enemies surprise and that was all that the girl needed. Swiping her claws across her bonds, she dropped to the ground and crawled over to Hiei.

"No…No!!" Kristin yelled. Hiei opened his eyes. To Kristin's dismay, the red eyes she had come to love were now pools of deep ocean blue. The girl gasped and quickly brought her hands to the white bandana hiding his forehead. She untied it and pulled it away to find unmarred, pale skin. The Jagan was gone. Hiei was human. In utter denial, she unraveled the bandages around his forearm. The tattooed Dragon of the Darkness Flame was also gone. "Hiei? Hiei, you idiot!" Kristin yelled, shaking him shoulders harshly.

"Kristin, are you alright?" He asked, touching her arm lightly. She jerked it off.

"What do you mean 'am I alright'?! You've turned into a human! A human!" Hiei nodded and rubbed the back of his head.

"I had to, otherwise, you would have been turned instead." He stared at her intently.

"Well, why? Why did you jump in front of me? That attack was meant for me!" She pounded his chest in fury, not even knowing what she was angry at. Hiei caught her fists and her gaze.

"Don't you get it?" He asked, cupping her face and brushing away the tears that now streamed down her face. She sniffed and attempted composure.

"Get what?" She replied, not quite knowing what he meant.

"I love you, stupid." Hiei answered, smiling softly and looking at her passionately. Kristin gaped and cocked her head at him.

"Isn't that sweet?!" Kazuko mocked, nearly falling off of the tightrope of hair in laughter. Kristin pulled her attention from Hiei and stood in front of him. She snarled, now having a target for her anger. Shaking in rage, the whites and browns of her eyes turned as black as the pupils. Even Hiei gulped when she looked briefly at him. He knew what was coming next, and so did the enemy. Kazuko stopped laughing and watched her with fearful eyes. The transformation was on.

"No…this can't be…you can't be…!" Kazuko shrieked. Kristin stalked up to the women and, faster then the eye could see, snatched the cross pendant from the glittering chain. A soft sizzling could be heard as Kristin's hand started to burn, the pure silver taking it's effect on her palm. When she opened her clenched fist, the cross, now covered in fried blood, fell to the soft ground, leaving the shape's outline burned into the girl's hand. The wind picked up. Her aura was released. Her inhuman claws extended to their full length of three inches and the gleam of white fangs could be seen past her spread lips. Fur covered her body and the sound of bones crunching could be heard. As she changed shape, the clothes on her body ripped off. Within seconds, Kristin had flawlessly morphed into her demon form. Past the point of human speech, she spread her leathery lips, exposing sharp fangs and a mouthful of future damage, in what could be interpreted as a smile.

**You've really done it this time, bitch.** Kristin's voice echoed.

"Kristin…" Hiei whispered, warningly. This time he did not have the Dagon to stop her. She turned her shaggy head to him and wagged her long tail. Then she roared and charged at the woman. Running on all fours, she leapt nine feet into the air and swiped at the shocked face with her paws. Four scratches appeared on the perfect face of her foe and a bun of pink hair fell to the ground. Kazuko scowled and summoned hairs to pass swiftly by her face, healing the wounds and replacing the hair.

"I will win, no matter what form you are in!" As Kristin lunged again, Kazuko's hairs stole Hiei's katana and stabbed it towards the demon. It planted itself deep into her haunches, and she yelped in pain, falling to the grassy floor.

"Kristin!!" Hiei yelled, as the sword made pass after pass over her body, cutting and stabbing to cause pain but not kill. At the sound of his voice, she summoned every last ounce of strength and brought her legs up under her. With a roar, she sprung up and scratched and bit for all that she was worth. Kazuko screamed in agony and the comb flew from her fingertips. Kristin turned her head and growled, but Hiei was already way ahead of her. He snatched up the comb and a Yabree and sliced it in half.

"No!!" Kazuko cried as her demon powers were taken away. With a final blow, Kristin decapitated the woman, both bodies falling to the ground in a heap. Hiei watched as the beast slowly got to its feet. Kristin took a shaky step forward and moaned/howled before falling heavily onto her side. The now human ran to her side as Kristin changed back to her human form automatically.

"Kristin! Kristin, are you alright?" Hiei gently put his cloak around her and placed her head on his lap, checked her pulse. She moaned and tried to move, crying out when she found that a really bad idea.

"Is she…?" Kristin moaned weakly. Hiei smiled.

"Dead? Yes." He answered, looking over at the mutilated, decapitated corpse. "Very much so." He added, and was rewarded with a pained chuckle. Kristin opened her eyes and saw the world spinning around what looked like three Hiei's.

"Am I?" Kristin asked, smiling slightly.

"Dead? No." Hiei laughed. "You are very much alive." He grinned and she turned her head to the side. The sun was setting and she frowned.

"We should really get back." Hiei nodded and looked her over, making a damage report. She was covered in deep wounds and he shook his head sadly.

"You can't walk." She frowned and looked like she was going to argue, but finding she couldn't even sit up without crying out in pain, she gave in. Hiei stood and helped her to her feet. "I will carry you." Before she could protest, he had swept her off her feet and was now carrying her bridle style. She winced with every step he took but managed to hold onto his neck to lighten his burden. Burying her face in the crook of his neck to muffle her moans, they set off towards Genkai's temple.

&&&&&&

Between Hiei's heavy breathing and Kristin's cries of pain, the whole gang, including Genkai, Yukina and Kayko, were outside upon arrival.

"Hiei! What happened?!" Kurama demanded, being the first one to get over the sight of a human Hiei walking around with a nearly naked, bloody girl. The others still stood, gaping, on the porch.

"Later, fox!" He snapped, thrusting the injured girl into Kurama's arms. "She's bleeding to death!" He informed the kitsune. Kurama nodded and hurried inside as Genkai began barking orders like there was no tomorrow.

"Yukina! Get bandages! Keiko! Water and blankets!" After sharing a look with Hiei, she turned to the two boys. "Yusuke. Kuwabara. I need you to search the forest for the Hikarizashi."

"The Hikarizashi? But that's…" Kuwabara started.

"Idiot! Not now! Kurama. We're going to need a doctor. I know someone. Take her to one of the back bedrooms." Genkai bustled off.

They entered the bedroom and Kurama laid Kristin carefully on the bed. Despite the chilly night air coming through the open window, Kristin was sweating. Her shallow breathing made the boys nervous as Hiei paced back and forth across the room.

"Hiei?" Kurama said, pulling the human from his thoughts. "What happened?" Sighing, Hiei sat down and told him the whole story.

"Where's that fool Samurai?" He muttered. Kurama opened a door across the hall, revealing a sleeping Tomoe, bandages wrapped thickly and tightly around her shoulder.

"I found her a ways from the temple. She has a large stab wound in her shoulder. Kazuko's doing?"

"Of course."

When he had finished, the doctor came in and promptly ordered them out. After Kurama nearly carried Hiei out of the room, the human resumed pacing outside the door. The kitsune thanked the gods that Hiei's demon hearing was not present to catch every one of the patient's whimpers, but by the look on Kurama's face, Hiei knew.

"Hiei, you might want to get some rest."

"Hn."

Several hours later, the doctor opened the door, removing bloody latex gloves. Hiei, who was seated on the ground, jumped up. The man shook his head at the human and motioned Kurama aside. The fox and doctor whispered to each other and Hiei growled.

"She's sleeping. It is best not to disturb her for a few days. How she got such injuries is none of my business but…" the doctor began. Kurama slipped him a note from Genkai, earning a nod and an otherwise silent and hasty departure. Only then did they notice the bandages wrapped around his upper arm, stained with fresh blood. Hiei smirked and the demon chuckled before filling the now-human in.

"She's going to be fine, but she needs rest. Dr. Nagasaki warned against visiting her for a few days. He says she is delirious and temperamental due to a fever she acquired. I strongly suggest that…" Hiei brushed past him, cutting him off, and entered the room. Kurama sighed and shut the door behind them, leaving the two alone.

"Kristin?" Hiei called softly, approaching the bedside. He sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her hair, listening to her ramble into space.

"Why did he do it? I was supposed to be human. If I were human it would make everything better again. I could go back. Then I'll be human. Why did he do it?" She muttered, staring at nothing and shaking as she babbled, holding onto Hiei's cloak as if it were life itself. Hiei placed a hand on her shoulder and she stilled. She turned to face him and tears welled in her eyes. "Hiei. I'm so sorry! I failed you. It's my fault you're human…" she broke off into sobs. He gathered her up in his arms and rocked her back and forth. When she was calm, she clutched at him. The girl was panting and whimpering because of the pain, but she didn't care. He was there, rubbing her back and whispering sweet nothings in her ear, and he was all that existed for her.

"It wasn't your fault. I did it to myself to save you." He crooned. She pulled back to look into his eyes, her face serious and determined.

"I'll fix it! I'll fix you!" She averted her eyes, looking around desperately for an escape. Hiei tightened his hold on her until she relaxed. "I'm going back. I'm going back to the shrine. I'm going to get the Yamizashi back and fix you." She murmured into his shoulder.

"I know you will." He assured her, smiling warmly. He held her like that for several minutes, until she was at peace. Then he laid her on the bed, kicking his shoes off and moving in next to her. She snuggled into him and he wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"I love you." She whispered and fell asleep in his embrace.

Throughout the night and the following day, she woke periodically in fits of spasms. Hiei held her through these and stayed by her the entire time, refusing to sleep unless she was sleeping and refusing to eat until after he fed her.

On the second night, she awoke, feeling a warm body next to her and not quite knowing where she was. Paranoid as she was, she took a deep breath instead of lashing out and caught the musky smell of Hiei. She purred in contentment and quirked an eye pen to him. _Aww…he's asleep!_ She squealed to herself and took in the delicious sight. Sighing to herself in pleasure she poked him lightly in the ribs. He awoke with a start and gaped at her lazy smile.

"Morning?" She asked in greeting. He chuckled, making the lovely rumble in his chest that she adored.

"Night." He corrected, propping his head on his hand. He sent her a confused look. "Feeling better?"

"Better as in how? My whole body hurts like hell and I have no idea where I am." She answered, moving her arms and wincing.

"I'm glad one of us doesn't remember it!" Yusuke said as he threw open the door and the gang filed in, including a still-bandaged Tomoe, who was kept upright only by a certain fox's arm around her waist. "But I guess that's how it goes with those insanity spells." The detective continued. "Hell, we could her you're whining all the way down the hall!" Kristin buried her face in his shirt, still stained with her blood, and groaned.

"I'm still here?" Kurama and Hiei chuckled. "How long has it been?" She asked.

"Nearly two days." The fox supplied. Kristin looked down, stunned by all of the bandages.

"Hey guys! What's all this? I don't need junk like…" She sat up for good measure and moaned. "Wow…that bitch really did a number on me." Yusuke laughed at her language and barely got out of Genkai's way as she sidled in.

"You should really get some fresh air. It'll be good for you." The hag came to the bedside and placed an outfit that looked similar to Tomoe's, only with red pants, on the table next to her.

"You don't expect me to wear that, do you?" Kristin scoffed. Yusuke resumed laughing his head off and Genkai rolled her eyes.

"And there appeared the crazy demon we all know and love…" Yusuke muttered. Kristin giggled and winked at the human. Genkai gave her a pointed look and sighed.

"I am surrounded by idiots." The hag left the room, ignoring Kristin's calls of 'don't you have anything black?' and 'this can't be all that's in you people's wardrobes!'. Even the 'Can I wear some of the guys' clothes?' only received laughs and blushes.

"Alright ladies! You've won this time. Now shoo!" The guys looked at her like she had just stepped off of another planet before realizing what she meant. They blushed and ducked their heads, exiting the room and leaving Hiei and Kristin alone again. She giggled and turned to the human. "Any chance we can wait until tomorrow night to be back?" Hiei chuckled and helped her out of bed, revealing gauze and bandages all over her body. Many blushes later, she again wore Hiei's cloak, looking in humorous disgust at the foreign attire she held in her hands.

"I'm sure it will still make you look beautiful." Hiei offered sarcastically and was awarded with a good-natured scowl and another series of blushes.

He helped her walk through the forest, catching her when she stumbled and always brushing her shoulder with his to let her know he was there. She constantly held back the cries of pain, but on several occasions, she could not prevent the whimpers and yelps that escaped. Kristin knew she needed to stretch her legs and wash the blood off of her tattered limbs. She just didn't understand why it had to be so painful. Most demons, such as Kristin, absolutely hated to show weakness, and here she was, barely able to move without moaning. Being with the man she loved made the situation that much worse. _Let's just have another emotional breakdown while we're at it!_ she scolded herself.

They reached their destination: a large stream in the denser part of the forest. She approached the water, dipping her toe in a humming in pleasure at the cool temperature. Before removing the black cloak, she hesitated, shyly holding it closed around her. Her mind raced, Hiei could tell. He caught the look of a deer in headlights, ready to bolt at any wrong move. Not that the girl could run, but Hiei didn't want to frighten her and he gently pressed his body against her back, breathing in her ear. He reached his arms around her in a comforting hug before pulling them back, retracting the sides of the cloak in the process. Kristin didn't protest when he turned her around to face him and began carefully unraveling the bandages, revealing smooth alabaster skin to the night. She bit her lip and watched his hand motions as he exposed the angry red gashes one by one. The naked girl shifted uncomfortable under his gaze as Hiei scanned over her pale body. _Beautiful. _He removed his shirt and boots before picking her up and carrying her towards the water.

When they reached the water's edge, she froze. Feeling her muscles tense and her pulse skyrocket, Hiei stopped. She whimpered and trembled so much, the human nearly dropped her. At first this confused him, but the vision of her first encounter with Nakago came back to him.

"Don't let me fall." She breathed, a soft whine in her voice. Hiei carried her into the deeper water and set to his task.

His fingers tenderly cleaned wounds and brushed away dried blood. He massaged her pained muscles from her elegantly curved neck to her small, delicate feet. A moan bubbled up in Kristin's throat, threatening to come out. When Hiei's strong but gentle hand lightly brushed a sensitive spot on her naval, it erupted from her lips. The hand froze before continuing to manipulate the nerve. The girl started to purr and the human relished the sound.

"Hiei…" she breathed in a pained voice. He stopped, catching the tone. The ministrations succeeded in soothing her aching muscles as well as making both human and demon very aroused.

Her skin tingled where he had touched her as he wrapped fresh gauze around the wounds and helped her into the kimono. _Eh…he was right. It doesn't look too bad on me._ Kristin noticed, looking at her reflection in the water. She leaned against a tree while Hiei washed his shirt and cloak of her blood.

Kristin had an easier time walking back thanks to Hiei's stimulations. She even found it in her to stroll without his support, but she leaned on him just for the feel of him.

When they reached Genkai's temple, they went straight for the bedroom. Exhausted, Kristin was almost instantly asleep, having just enough time to kiss the human on the cheek in gratitude before lying down. Hiei leaned against her, watching her slumber for hours while breathing her scent. His thoughts wandered to the river scene. He hadn't wanted to stop just as much as she, but the action held promise of more to come.


	10. Home Sweet Hell

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me... Not that great a loss.

Author's Note: Hey, this story isn't really mine. It's my friend Sarah's- I'm just putting it up here for her. This her first fanfic so please please please review. It would be much welcomed.

&&&&&&

"How did that comb chick beat me?!" Tomoe paced madly while Kurama attempted to calm her. Two days later, to his amazement, the Samurai continued to fret about the Hikarizashi.

"It was not your fault. You did your best and that is all that any of us has asked of you." He raised his arms to comfort her but she turned her back to him and resumed pacing.

"But my best wasn't good enough, was it? If I wouldn't have gone down so easily, Kristin wouldn't have gotten hurt, and Hiei wouldn't be human. It's all my fault." Tears welled in her blue-gray eyes as she stopped, slumping to the floor in a boneless, sobbing heap.

"Don't cry." Kurama knelt next to her and lifted her chin with a finger. Smiling warmly, he bent his lips to her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Wha…" the girl started, looking up at him with wide eyes. He cut her off with a finger to her lips. The fox took her hands in his and helped her up, leading her out the door. When she resisted, feeling very apprehensive about the whole thing, Kurama glanced at her lovingly.

"Come with me. I've wanted to show you something for a while now."

&&&&&&

The hand on her stomach twitched as Hiei's body shifted against her back. He moaned into her neck and she smiled.

"You're still awake." Hiei stated more than asked as he stretched his fingers, conveniently brushing against the sensitive nerve on her naval through her clothes. She shivered and looked over her shoulder at him.

"So are you." The demon countered, turning over in his arms until she faced him and pressing her forehead against his.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his hand now drawing random patterns on her back. Kristin avoided his eyes. The now-blue pools ripped at her heart every time she saw them.

"Nothing. I was just thinking."

"There's the problem." Hiei chuckled. She looked up at him and scoffed, wincing slightly when she remembered the missing Jagan that should have been under her skin. Pulling back, Kristin rolled over in his embrace, once again facing away from him to hide her tears. Hiei leaned against her and was soon dreaming again. But sleep evaded Kristin and her thoughts were back on that day.

After nearly an hour of trying to free her mind from the tormenting flashback, she slipped out of Hiei's warm embrace. Casting a longing gaze at his sleeping form from the doorway, Kristin took up her Yabree and fled the building. She knew what she had to do.

&&&&&&

"They remind me of your eyes." Kurama explained to Tomoe, gesturing towards the starry sky. The couple sat, leaning against a post in the gazebo. The smoke from the burning incense around them danced in small translucent streams against the night."I missed you so." He buried his face in her hair and breathed deeply. Tomoe shifted in his lap so she could tuck her head under his chin. _This had to be heaven._ She thought, smiling slightly.

"I missed you, too." She replied. Closing her eyes, she tried to push everything from her mind and let Kurama comfort her. But the image of Kristin's distraught face and her ramblings of that day haunted her. The kitsune ghosted a hand along her arm and drifted to sleep.

Tomoe lifted his arm from her waist and placed to the side. Slipping from his lap, hoping he wouldn't wake, she tied her discarded sword and wakizashi to her belt.

"Forgive me, Kurama." She disappeared into the night, knowing what she had to do.

&&&&&&

Kristin stood at the top of a hill, checking the stars for direction. Seeing the constellation she was looking for, she limped into the forest. After a few moments of walking, she noticed she was being followed. Searching for a clearing, the demon slowed down. When the rustling turned to footsteps, she growled and spun around, Yabree out and ready. The clink of metal echoed through the quiet night and several birds and a rabbit scampered out of the underbrush.

"Tomoe?"

"Kristin?"

They asked at the same time. The Samurai dropped her weapon but the demon did not.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kristin demanded, glaring at the human.

"The same thing you are." She replied, looking apprehensively at the other girl. Kristin lowered her Yabree slightly and cocked her head at Tomoe.

"You're going to find Nakago?" She asked, almost hopefully. Kristin didn't think she could stand being alone and so far from Hiei.

"Yeah. Though I didn't know which way to go, so I was hoping we would meet along the way. Do you mind my company?" Tomoe readied herself for the sarcastic remark and insult, but it didn't come.

"Why?" Kristin asked. She wrinkled her nose and looked at the girl in disgust.

"It was all my fault and I knew the only way you and Hiei would forgive me was if I made it right!" the human cried, reaching out and grasping Kristin's arm.

"Ungh?!" Kristin made the strangest noise of surprise in her throat that Tomoe had ever heard. Plucking the girl off of her, Kristin rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever. You can come if you don't ever do that again." Tomoe grinned down at her and offered her hand. The demon shook it in a somewhat friendly gesture and headed off.

"Kristin? Are you alright?" Tomoe asked, noticing her slight limp.

"I'm as fine as you are. Demon, remember?" Kristin smiled as the other girl stretched her injured arm, tentatively. "Don't worry about me. I have a few tricks up my sleeve." She finished, grinning mischievously.

"What's the plan?" Tomoe asked, sounding like a little kid. Kristin looked over at the taller girl, shaking her head good-humoredly at her excitement.

"I remember a place that appears to be close to here. We'll stop by there to pick up some stuff and then we'll head to Nakago's shrine." Tomoe looked at her questioningly, noticing the wild light in the demon's eyes.

"Just some stuff." Kristin reassured her.

'Picking up some stuff' eventually became more like stealing some stuff. Kristin rampaged through the town, breaking into various stores and stables. She turned out to be quite the thief and it was all Tomoe could do to keep up. They left the town in chaos, police running about and people screaming with several buildings on fire. Kristin had successfully acquired two good horses, black mare as her mount and a black stallion for the human, and even Tomoe turned out useful by snatching some food and supplies.

"Eh. So you're good for something." Kristin smirked approvingly and set her horse at a canter. Tomoe grinned.

"From you, I'll take that as a compliment." She replied as she met the pace and they ran from the rising sun.

&&&&&&

The sun peeked through the drawn curtain, sending a thin ray of light across Hiei's face. Smiling lazily he caressed the sheet with his hand. His eyes shot open and his heart nearly stopped. The bed still wore an indention of Kristin's small body, quickly neighbored by Hiei's print as he jumped from the bed. His mouth went dry as he saw the empty nightstand where the fabric was slightly ripped from when Kristin had grabbed her weapon. Throwing open the door, he sprinted down the hall and into the kitchen. Hastily checking every room for signs of her, he stopped dead in his tracks when Kurama came bursting in.

"Where is she?" They demanded, simultaneously. Hiei gaped and Kurama furrowed his brow. Yusuke opened his eyes and yawned loudly from the couch yards away from the two men.

"What's the big idea? Some of us are trying to sleep!" He scolded, blinking sleepy eyes in their direction. "Gahh!!" He uttered, holding his hands in front of him, protecting himself from the death glares he was receiving.

"It appears," the fox began. "That Tomoe and Kristin are gone." Hiei cursed and walked briskly to the door. After flinging it open and stepping outside into the morning sun, he nearly tripped at what he saw. Kurama followed and gasped. Smoke billowed from the town closest to the shrine.

"That's them. There's no doubt, even Kuwabara would be able to perceive that." Hiei left briefly and returned with his cloak and katana. Before Yusuke could protest, the two were out the door and on their way.

"Where do you think they went?" Kurama asked as he made his way through the frightened people.

"Hn." Hiei answered, following the fox to what looked like a crime scene.

"Excuse me. What happened?" Kurama asked politely. The officer grunted and left the group of men he was talking with.

"Two women came through here last night and stole two horses and various items." The kitsune's eyes widened in realization.

"They went after the Yamizashi." He said. "I should have known! Tomoe was incredibly upset last night about you're being human. She said it was her fault and that she would have to find some way to fix it."

"Hey. Do you know something?" The officer asked, motioning two men over.

Hiei scanned the area and found the burning stable. Several people were outside attempting to restrain the startled horses. Kurama, too, saw this and excused them from the conversation. Not long after, the two were on the trail pursuing them, also by horseback. But something was eating at the kitsune.

"Hiei. What has Kristin told you about the man who has the Yamizashi?" Kurama asked, suddenly more worried than before.

"His name is Nakago. He is the master of a shrine of demons. The Mriswith work for him, along with both Kazuko and Mokuto. Who knows how many higher-class demons he is training. From what little she has told me, he could easily crush all of us without breaking a sweat." Hiei informed him.

"And they went on their own? I don't believe it…" Kurama muttered. _Kristin, I hope you are all right._ Hiei thought to himself.

"We need to get to them before he does or…" Hiei left the fox to fill in the blank and only urged his horse faster.

&&&&&&

Kristin threw her head back, letting the wind whip through her long black hair as they rode. The pounding of hooves accented her laughter. She hadn't felt so free since before her captivation.

"Enjoying yourself?" Tomoe asked, grinning at the demon. Kristin blushed and leaned against the mane of her steed.

"I love being on the run." She smiled, remembering Nakago's angry face when she ran away the first time. Nakago. Scowling, she brought her horse to a stop and the top of the hill. Her companion gulped as they gazed down into the valley.

"We're here." Kristin declared, smirking. The valley was covered in buildings, one with several stories in the center of them all. A movement in the nearby trees caught her acute hearing. Turning, fire erupted from an unseen figure. A Mriswith screamed and jumped around desperately. "Why don't you tell Nakago of our arrival, hmm?" The demon sprinted towards the center building, catching the attention of nearly every inhabitant. They turned their eyes to the two intruders on the hills summit, a wave of fear passing through the population as they recognized Kristin.

"Are we expecting a warm welcome?" Tomoe asked, feeling safer knowing the enemies' feelings towards her companion.

"Oh yes." Kristin answered, grinning as a horde of training demons drew their weapons. The girl scoffed as they charged. "These must be the noobs. We should show them who they are dealing with." The evil glint in her eyes returned as two women readied their weapons and prepared for a massacre. "I'll take the forty on the left, you take the twenty on the right." She scoffed again when she realized that Tomoe had reversed the blade on her sword, to harm, but not kill.

"What? Honor code thing…" The curly-haired girl explained. With a shared glance, their pent up energy from the journey was released on the stamped of fiends.


	11. A Finale and A Beginning

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me... Not that great a loss.

Author's Note: Hey, this story isn't really mine. It's my friend Sarah's- I'm just putting it up here for her. This her first fanfic so please please please review. It would be much welcomed.

&&&&&&

With a hiss of fury, the demons came undone. Slashes and stabs cut the air millimeters from the female fighters, not to attack ever again. Two by two, Kristin and Tomoe slaughtered all who dared to come against them. Yabree slicing flesh and the long sword decapitating their fair share, they made their way closer to the center building.

"Enough!" A deep voice echoed over the battle cries and howls of pain. Mokuto appeared, leisurely making his way through the cleared path. The demons hissed in disappointment, but did not oppose him. "Kristin. Did I not say we would meet again soon? How is your lover?"

"Still mine." She replied coldly, her gaze shooting daggers at the nemesis. "Yours, however, didn't do so well.

"Yes," he said with mock grief. "How unfortunate. Lady Kazuko was a dazzling mistress.

"Not anymore." Kristin grinned, fire lighting in her eyes for effect. Mokuto scoffed

"But I hear you didn't fare so well, either." The demon grinned, surveying the condition of her own body.

"I'm still alive." She growled. Tomoe looked on the display with wide eyes until Mokuto's attention moved to her.

"Brought me a present? How nice of you." He teased. Scowling, she readied her sword in his direction.

"Come get me." The samurai shot back. Mokuto's grin only spread wider.

"I'd love to." He answered, twirling a coin between his fingers in a bored manner. "But there will be plenty of time later." Clapping his hands, the demons dispersed, grumbling. "Come! My Master has approved an audience with you." Kristin nodded to Tomoe and an unseen warning passed between them as they tied the horses to partially hidden trees and followed their enemy.

Once inside, Mokuto led them to a large, dark room. Tomoe stumbled, her human eyes not equipped for the lack of light, but Kristin stared intently into the shadows and walked briskly into them. With a glance to both sides, rows of unlit candles that lined the walls sprung to life, bathing the room in an ominous light. At the far end, an elaborately decorated chair sat elevated, the figure occupying it still slightly hidden. Its form shook with the deep chuckles it now emitted.

"I see you have finally come to visit." The deep voice boomed through the throne room. The Samurai winced, but Kristin kept a steady gaze on her former master.

"Nakago." She declared simply, her voice dripping with malice. Tomoe backed away from Kristin, slightly uneasy at the way she was acting.

"Not happy to see me?" He taunted, causing a deep growl to start in the girl's throat.

"Ecstatic." The demon replied sarcastically. "Where is the Yamizashi?"

"Ah, yes. The Shadow Sword. Somehow I knew this wasn't a personal call." He mused. Kristin gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"Cut the crap, Nakago! Where is it?!" She roared, pulling out her bloodstained Yabree.

"Ah ah ah. Play nice, my precious." Nakago warned. Disregarding it completely, she lunged, Tomoe taking the hint and joining her. Kristin extended her claws mid-jump and snarled.

Waves of demons flooded the throne room, though none of them armed. The enemies launched themselves at the two women. Half a dozen braced an indignant Tomoe against a wall, the rest packing the space, allowing no room for movement. With two demons at each side, Kristin shook her arms violently to free her Yabree. After wresting her limbs from those, demon after demon attached themselves to her. Finding herself nearly immobile, she began the transformation. She had barely begun when an object was thrust into the side of her neck, where it promptly connected itself with her skin. Screaming in pain when the silver touched her flesh, the effects prohibited the change to her demon form.

"I cannot believe you have forgotten these handy little appliances. They prove quite effective." Nakago tantalized her when she stopped to gasp for air. "But I'm sure you remember the Rada' Han." Kristin's heart sank and her already pale skin turned ghostly.

"Y-Y-You…" she stammered, her eyes suddenly wide with fright. The sinister smile he sent the captured demon made her want to rip his face off.

"Kept it? Oh yes. I needed something to remember you by." Nakago sneered.

"No! Never again!" Kristin vowed, but before she could resort to her elemental powers, a thick leather strap was shoved over her eyes. She screamed in outrage, proceeding without her sight. Fire exploded everywhere, one large flame coming dangerously close to the struggling Samurai.

"Kristin!!" She yelled, panicked by the eruptions. Kristin paused in her attacks.

"Tomoe?" Kristin asked herself, as if just remembering she was in the vicinity and a very open target for her unguided attacks. "Damn it!" She resumed thrashing about frantically, only to have several more demons appear to hold her down. Silence fell across the room except for the loud metal click of the restraint collar capturing the girl's slender neck once again.

"Stop!" Nakago yelled, halting the demons and sending them scurrying in all directions out of the room and leaving Nakago alone with the two intruders again. "How does it feel?" He asked, a shock jolting through her body immediately after.

"Kristin?!" Tomoe rushed to her side at her sudden cry of pain. The small hand on her shoulder caused the demon to lurch back and scuttle away from the contact. When the Samurai moved to remove the leather from Kristin's eyes, Nakago stopped her with a hand around her throat.

"No. We wouldn't want her to start anymore fires, now would we?" He grinned and tossed her towards the approaching Mokuto. He grinned, grabbed her shoulders and started to steer her away from the room.

"Wait! What did you do to her?!" She cried, reaching out for her friend.

"Shock collar." He answered simply, pushing a button and sending Kristin doubling over in pain. "For mischievous demons." Mokuto then dragged the struggling samurai away and locked her in the dungeon located in a nearby building.

"I will kill you for this!" Kristin screamed in fury. Another shock followed by a cry of pain.

"Oh you will. I have no doubt that if you live, you will kill me." Nakago replied, sounding slightly amused. Another shock. A gasp. "Unless…"

"Don't even." She seethed. Another shock. The girl was on her hands and knees, coughing up blood.

"Good. Then I'll have the pleasure of breaking you all over again." Another shock. "I always knew my old apprentice would come back to me." Another shock. "And here you are!" Another shock. "You still have much to learn."

"No! I'll never go back to…AAAHH!!" Another shock.

"You will…" he informed her in a cocky tone of voice. Another shock.

"HIEI!!!"

&&&&&&

Their horses stepped over the charred remains of Kristin's childhood, seemingly untouched since the day of its demise. Hiei reached his hand out to one of the burned houses. Upon contact, the roof fell in, leaving a thick layer of ash on the dirt floor.

In the clearing, a loud squawk caught the fox's attention. A mile or so away, dozens of buzzard demons circled over the entrance to the valley.

"Lucky for us, they aren't very subtle." Hiei remarked, smirking and pulling a soft chuckle from the kitsune. After being on the trail for over a day now, Kurama's spirit brightened with the knowledge that they may have found the shrine.

Upon reaching the site, the two men tied their horses near the two other pacing beasts. A strong odor made Hiei happy with the loss of his demon senses. Following this, several buzzard demons fled from the approaching figures. The ground before them was littered with corpses of various demons, some with long slashes and others with triple-bladed swipes. _That's my Kristin._ The human smiled to himself. Stepping further into the valley, the shrine came into sight. Looking entirely undisturbed, the demons trained and fought, making the two travelers increasingly uneasy.

"Where are they?" Hiei growled, as bits and pieces of a group of demons' conversation drifted to the fox's ears.

"I heard they came to challenge the Master."

"Yesss. The demon demanded the Shadow Sssword."

"It weren't jus' _any_ der demon. _Tha'_ one 'as been here b'fore."

"Krissstin. She wasss the Massster'sss old aprentisss."

"The Master is trying to _torture_ her into training under him again."

By the look on Kurama's face, the human knew something was terribly wrong. Hiei attempted to burst into the valley and blow their cover, but a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"No. Not yet." Kurama pleaded, ignoring the dark look he was receiving. "Kristin is alive but…" He froze mid-sentence.

"Spit it out, fox." Hiei demanded, gripping the front of Kurama's shirt in his fists.

"From what I heard, Nakago is attempting to…_torture_ her into becoming his apprentice once again." Hiei's heart stopped. The kitsune removed the human's now loose grip from his shirt. After giving Hiei a few seconds to absorb this information, he explained his strategy. "I propose we lie low until night, then sneak in and search for them."

"That's not going to work." Hiei answered plainly. "We need to move _now_." He scanned the ground for ideas and was rewarded with one when he spotted a slain mriswith. Yanking the magical cloak off its back, Hiei draped it over himself. Concentrating intently, he focused all of his being on the task.

After several tries, both Hiei and Kurama mastered the art. Manipulating the cloaks, Hiei set off in one direction and Kurama in another, each in search of their lost loves.

&&&&&&

As he crept up on two unsuspecting demons, he formulated his plan. Slicing one in half, he had the arm of the other twisted behind its back at an odd angle before a single sound was made.

"Wha…what isss thisss?!" The mriswith hissed. Hiei yanked on the already broken limb, a cry of pain barely muffled by the human's hand.

"Where is the one they call Kristin?" he questioned. The demon tried to get away but only received more punishment. "Tell me and I will kill you quickly."

"She isss in one of the roomsss in the Great Hall." It managed, panting and cringing between sentences.

"Which room?" Hiei demanded, wrenching the shoulder out of socket when the lizard shook its head.

"I don't! I don't know! Pleassse! Have mersssy!!" The mriswith begged. Hiei shoved the pitiful creature to the ground and held to his word. Sprinting towards the Throne Room, he couldn't help but mourn the loss of his heightened senses that would have led him to her ages ago.

He flitted around the building, looking for an easy way out to be used after he collected the runaway girl. Finding one, he entered it. Hiei searched room after room until he came upon one that looked oddly familiar. Wracking his brain, he entered the room from Kristin's memories. The creak of the old wooden door on its rusty hinges was like nails scraping against a chalkboard to the girl and she jumped up, ready to put up what little fight she could.

"Who's there?!" Kristin called, squinting into the darkness the leather left her in. The soft shushing noise and light footsteps brought her momentary hope. "Hiei?!"

"Oh, Kristin." His heart skipped a beat when he saw her and he rushed to her side. Circling her in a bear hug, the human took a damage report. A leather strap blinded her and energy cuffs bound her hands. The collar from her memory was again around her long neck and a strange appliance dug into her skin under her pulse point. She wore a few minor cuts and bruises, but she was otherwise unhurt.

Gentle hands slowly untied the blindfold, the dim lights appearing as bright as the sun until her eyes adjusted. When it was removed, Kristin caught no sight of the human. Seeing her confusion and the beginning panic, Hiei removed the mriswith cloak. She threw her arms over his head, encircling his neck with her arms and restraints. Without thinking, she planted a bruising kiss to his lips, overcome with joy. When she pulled back, blushing, he used his katana to cut through the chains.

Now free, her hand immediately came up to claw at the silver device. The girl ripped it harshly from her throat and sent it flying across the room. Kristin tested her claws, watching with a relieved sigh when they grew to their normal abnormal length and back again. Hiei picked up the appliance and turned it over with his fingers.

"What is this?" He inquired, looking at it with mild interest.

"Silver. Pure silver." Hiei looked up and gaped at her. _I knew there was a resemblance between the myth of werewolves and Kristin's demon form. It would make sense that the superstition of silver pendants would be the same._ "I've got some sort of allergy, apparently. Something about repressing the demon." She explained. "You came." Kristin smiled sadly and sat at the edge of the small bed.

"Of course I came." He replied, cupping her cheek before bringing his hands to rest on the cool metal collar. At the touch, the collar jerked and the girl yelped. Hiei snapped his hands back as if _he_ had been the one shocked. The girl cracked, losing the only grip to her sanity she possessed.

"Get it off." Kristin sobbed, falling to her knees and cowering at the human's feet. "Please…get it off!"

"But…" He started, only to be cut off by the angry glare the girl wore.

"No. Get it off of me." She repeated. Her fists clenched at the carpet as she almost yelled. "GET IT OFF!!" Hiei knelt beside her and again brought his hands to the offending object. Kristin bit the inside of her cheek and squeezed her eyes shut as he pulled against the metal's junction. The length of the electric shock got to her quickly and she screamed in anguish. His stomach churned at the noise and he again stopped his motions.

"Hiei…get it…off…" she panted, trembling and sweating.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He murmured, shaking his head and pulling her into a comforting embrace. She cried out in fury and pushed him away. Scrambling to her feet, Kristin braced herself against the chest of drawers. The girl, too, attempted to remove it, but after mere moments she began to howl in pain. When she didn't let go, Hiei growled and tackled her, smashing her body against the wall with his own and pinning her arms at her sides. He barred his teeth at her and she snarled back.

"Let me go!" She demanded. Hiei kept her pressed into the wall and breathed heavily in her ear.

"Tormenting yourself isn't going to do anything, stupid girl." The wood behind them splintered under the pressure of her struggles and the two fell through the demolished wall to the floor of the next room. Hiei's weight alone kept her on the ground, where she gasped to regain her breath.

"Then kill me." Kristin whimpered. "I can't go through this again. Kill me, Hiei. Please." She pleaded. Fighting the urge to soothe her, the human leapt off of her and shrouded himself with the mriswith cape. The pounding footsteps burst through the doorway.

"My, my, my. Look what we have here." Mokuto sneered. He reached down and grabbed a handful of her now oily black hair, using it to drag her painfully to her feet. "Your Master won't be happy to hear about this." He thrust down and stalked back to the door. "Your Master has made an offer. You may choose to serve as his Apprentice once more and live, or challenge him to battle…to the death. He formally invites you to the Coliseum in twenty minutes with your answer. Now, if you will excuse me, I think the gift you brought me is causing trouble." Mokuto disappeared without another word. Hiei materialized next to her and helped her up. Taking her hand, he led her to the doorway and was preparing to escape when she resisted.

"Kristin, we have to leave. Now." Hiei explained, glancing nervously down the empty hallway.

"No…I have to do this." She said, looking sadly down at her feet. Hiei opened his mouth to protest but she stopped him. "If we run now, we'll never get the Yamizashi. I have to do this. I have to fight him."

"No. You're injured and he's too strong. We don't need the Yamizashi and…" he argued.

"NO!! I have to get the Yamizashi back. And it's not just that, Hiei. He killed my family, my friends. He ripped my childhood from me. He captured me and imprisoned me here for three years. He turned me in to the police, where I spent six years, _six years_, in an asylum. When I got out, he tracked me down and tried to kill me. He's the reason you're human and _he's_ the reason I'm…I'm…like _this_." She finished, extending her claws and fangs, looking down at herself in disgust.

"It's suicide! I'm not letting you go out there!" Hiei grabbed her arm and growled at her.

"So what if it is!?!" several minutes of silence ensued, neither moving or making a single sound until Hiei's defeated sigh broke through.

"For what? _Revenge?_ You're going to kill yourself just for a chance to get even?" Hiei tried reasoning with her one last time, softly.

"It's not revenge. It's an opportunity to take my life back. Either way, I'm free from him forever. If I run now, I'll be haunted by him my entire life." Kristin wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her face in his chest. "I need to be truly free." Hiei snaked a supportive arm around her waist and stroked her hair. He knew it was the only way. Now, he could only believe in her strength, mentally and physically, and pray for a miracle.

"Be careful." He whispered, placing a gentle kiss to her lips. She grinned at him and flashed him a mischievous smile to hide how afraid she really was.

&&&&&&

Two Mriswith walked aimlessly down the hall.

"Why are we sssupposssed to be here again?"

"Becaussse, Massster Nakago wantsss usss to keep an eye on the captive."

"What harm can a sssimple human girl do?"

"A lot, if Massster Nakago threatensss to kill usss if she-"

"If she doesss what?" The first Mriswith looked over at the second, only to see his decapitated body sprawled on the floor, his head lying placidly against the opposite wall. The Mriswith was about to call for reinforcements, but he found himself held by the neck, dangling a few feet above the cold stone floor, looking into the face of a legendary bandit.

"What's this about a captive?" He asked with an air of commenting on the weather nonchalantly.

"A… Sssamurai…" The Mriswith gasped. "In there…" He pointed to a thick wooden door not too far away

"Why, thank you very much, my friend. It's so nice to find someone who cooperates." Youko Kurama smiled, and then in a single flick of his wrist, broke the neck of the snitch. Dropping the body, he ran to the door and pressed his ear against it. He could hear soft breathing, but that was all. Opening the door, he saw Tomoe chained to the wall, unconscious. Her sword lay on the other side of the room.

"Tomoe!" Kurama whispered, cutting away the chains. Holding the girl in his arms, he shook her gently. Tomoe awoke and, when she realized who was holding her, threw her arms around his neck.

"Kurama, you're here… I'm sorry…" She muttered.

"For what? You did what you thought was the right thing to do. And we're going to find the Yamizashi, meet up with Hiei and Kristin, defeat Nakago, and then go home." He helped Tomoe to her feet and handed her sword. "I'm glad to see you're all right." He commented.

"Thanks. Now let's find the Yamizashi. I'm sure Hiei'd like to be his old self again." The Samurai replied. The two made their way through winding stone corridors until they came across a dead end.

"Great, we're lost." Tomoe muttered.

"Ah, but remember, you're with a professional bandit…" The fox smirked. He looked around, and then pushed on a brick. It gave way, and then opened. It was a hidden drawer. And inside was none other than the Yamizashi itself.

"Uber…" Tomoe breathed.

"Here, you hold it." Kurama said, handing her the dagger. "We'll need to be fast." He added. He picked up Tomoe and ran back the way they came, making their way to the stadium.

&&&&&&

The stadium was packed. It seemed like every single demon from the city-sized shrine had gathered into the large arena, and indeed, they had. Concrete bleachers rose two stories high, forming a cage around the medium sized fighting area. Nakago stood at one end, clothed in detailed armor.

On the other side of the arena, an opening stood, focusing all of the attention on itself. The demons whooped and hissed obnoxiously as the image of a girl appeared. Kristin walked slowly into the coliseum, cowering slightly from the screams of the crowd. Stopping in front of the shrine master, she met his gaze evenly.

"So? What is your decision?" Nakago smirked, his ego growing by the second. Silence feel throughout the stadium.

"Go to hell, Nakago." The girl replied, the corner of her mouth twitching slightly into a smile. The man issued an exaggerated sigh.

"I was so hoping it would come to this." Nodding in Mokuto's direction, each dueler took their place on opposite sides of the area. The second in command pulled out the control device to Kristin's collar. Immediately cringing, the girl barely noticed when the metal clicked and slid off of her. Time seemed to stop as it fell, hitting the ground.

"Big mistake." She curled her tongue against her teeth and gave her opponent a predatory look. Kicking the discarded collar aside with her toe, a slight confidence swept over her.

"I just wanted to make sure things were fair." Nakago shrugged in mock innocence.

"Well that was nice of you." Kristin crouched into a defensive position and held up her fists. "So, how do you wanna do this?" Seeing her choice of weapon, Nakago chuckled.

"Come now, Kristin." He looked at her with an evil glint in his eye. "We aren't animals." The wind picked up and gusts swirled around the male demon. His claws extended and his clothes ripped as he grew in size. Dropping to all fours, Nakago issued a growl that made the demonic audience quiver. Hiei gasped. _Nakago and Kristin…have the same demon form?_ He thought, panicking when Kristin didn't follow her former master's actions.

"No. _I'm_ not." Glaring at the werewolf-like demon, Kristin stalked to one of the nearby guards. Faster than the eye could see, she struck out her hands and caught the Mriswith's head in them. After snapping the neck, she looted two Yabree and returned to the battlefield.

**Have it your way.** Nakago sneered, charging at her when Mokuto proclaimed the start of the battle. Kristin dodged and swiped her weapons at air. Nakago's supernatural speed allowed him just enough time to dodge the attack, jump over her, and slash her across the shoulder. Still refusing to use her demon, Kristin showered him in balls of fire, but he evaded these just as easily.

**I want a fair fight**. He repeated, stopping just a few yards from her, boring through her with his black, wolfish eyes.

"This is a fair fight." The girl replied, earning a scoff from her enemy.

** I want to see you in your _true_ form. You have grown more powerful. I can feel it! Let your demon out! Suppressing it will only cripple you.** Advancing, he stood a mere foot from her. Though Kristin only came to eye level with the beast, and the image of the oversized wolf and a small girl battling humored the audience, she remained consistent.

"This _is_ my true form." She spat, embedding a Yabree into the wolf's black flank. Growling but seeming indifferent to the offending weapon, Nakago raised a large paw and swung it across the girl's face. She flew backwards several feet and landed in a heap of limbs.

**It was you true form. You can't change what you are. You are a demon. Now a demon, always a demon!!** Nakago bellowed as he barreling into her. Trapping her between his body and the stone, stadium wall, he held her up off of the ground with a paw pressing into her throat.

A sudden light from the middle of the arena drew the two from their battle. Turning his shaggy head, Nakago's eyes narrowed. Hiei stood not twenty feet away from them, the Yamizashi in his hand. The slash on his wrist glowed and enveloped him. Kristin gaped as it faded away, leaving Hiei to stand panting. Then, heroically, he opened his eyes; all three of them.

"Hiei!!" Kristin called to him, but he refused to hear any of it. He just shook his head and met her pleading gaze.

"Kristin. It is your battle. You have to fight this." He said softly but firmly.

"But Hiei!! I can't do this!! I'm not going to be the demon!!" She yelled, getting more and more frustrated by the second.

"But you _are_ the demon. It's not two different people; your human and demon. They are just two different appearances." Hiei explained.

**Get out of here! This is not your battle!! ** Nakago screamed in fury.

"You're right. It's not." He turned and walked away without so much as a backwards glance. Stunned by what had just happened, Kristin didn't notice the returning pressure at her neck until she was clawing the big paw for air. Howling, her claws extended and her eyes turned completely black.

**Yes!! ** Nakago released her and retreated a little ways. Snarling and spitting like a rabid dog, Kristin dropped to her hands and knees. The kimono ripped, revealing black fur. The snap of her aura rippled through the air. With wind picked up and swirled around her. The howl that erupted from her sent half of the audience scurrying away from the scene. Fire erupted around her and Nakago retreated further. **Unharnessed power!! You have so much power!! Look what I have given you! This gift!! If you truly you're your own strength, you would come back to me and thank me!! ** A wave went through the air upon completion, sending even more of the demons running for shelter and Nakago was swept off his feet. When he staggered into a battle stance ten yards from where he stood before. **YES!!! ** Though her demon form wasn't as large as Nakago's, it was still larger than a horse and definitely more agile. Her rage and pain gave her strength as she stood facing him. **You are beautiful**. Nakago gaped as much as a wolf could, this being his first time to see his Apprentice in her demon form.

**Beautiful?** She spat, charging at him. She planted four deep claw marks on his haunches before continuing. **I'm your creation?! ** Kristin barred her teeth before latching them at her enemy's throat. **That's what it was to you, wasn't it? You took me from my home to make a demon out of me, like I'm your pet monster, then when I wasn't as domesticated as you thought, you left me to die?! ** Jerking her head to the side, she crashed his body to the side. Her voice wavered and pain was more than evident in her words.

**Kristin. You don't want to do this!** He shrieked as Kristin slashed and slashed as his exposed belly. She was completely covered in his blood before she stopped.

**I don't want to do what?! Kill you? What do I gain from it? Will I finally be free from all the torment?! No! I'll never escape what you did to me!!** She screamed. **But I could make it right. I could try to move on. I could let you live and prove that I still have some human left in ** **me**. Kristin said softly, talking to herself as much as him. **But I won't**. she said, returning to her hateful rants. **I'm a demon now; that's what you made me. So I accept the whole package**. Positioning her jaws over his neck once more she uttered her finale. **But I'm not your Frankenstein anymore**. The loud snap echoed through the arena and what seemed like an eternity of silence followed before the audience realized what happened.

"She killed him!"

"She killed Nakago!"

"What do we do?"

"Get her!!"

A wave of demons flooded onto the battlefield. Hiei, Kurama, and Tomoe among them. The fire-koorime got to her first, but a loud voice projected over the crowd stopped the advance.

"Silence!" Mokuto yelled. Obediently, the demons stopped and hushed one another. He turned to Kristin, who was still in her wolf form and mock applauded. "Well done. Well done. I knew you would succeed sometime. But I can't let you leave. You see…" he stopped abruptly and his eyes widened in horror. Moments later, he fell to the ground, a long sword nestled deep into his back.

"I always hated all of his talk." Tomoe laughed as she pulled her Samurai sword from the slain enemy. "Shall we go then?" The demons, stunned and perplexed once more, resumed their attempt at revenge. Scanning the area, Kristin growled

**We have to get out of here, now! Where's the fox? ** she asked. A tall, silver haired figure caught her attention as he picked up Tomoe in his arms.

**Kurama?! But… **

"Later." Hiei stopped her. She nodded and smiled, which came out more like a strange snarl. Letting her friends get a head start to safety, she spun around. The horde of demons froze. Throwing her shaggy head back, she let loose a howl. The snarl that followed pulsed through the air, taking down the first two rows of demons, followed by a layer of explosive fire. Through the chaos, she found her companions.

**Hope you guys can keep up**. Feeling the adrenaline of the chase course through her, she was out of the Coliseum before anybody knew what was happening. Hiei and Kurama did indeed keep her pace, sweating and panting. Kristin could have cared less. Her thoughts focused on one thing: getting her companions home safely.


	12. Epilogue: Happy Ending?

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me... Not that great a loss.

Author's Note: Hey, this story isn't really mine. It's my friend Sarah's- I'm just putting it up here for her. This her first fanfic so please please please review. It would be much welcomed.

&&&&&&

"Tomoe!" Kurama called as he stared in confusion at the sink piled a foot high with dirty dishes.

"Coming!" She replied. The Samurai replaced the basket of laundry on top of the dryer and hurried to the kitchen.

"Would you mind?" He asked. Giggling at his expression, she shook her head. After taking off her engagement ring, she began to wash the dishes.

"When we get married you're not making me do _all_ of the housework are you?" She teased, earning an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, darling, but I need to go check on Hiei." He sighed and Tomoe squeezed his arm lightly in reassurance. Smiling gratefully, Kurama left the room.

Hiei sat in the window seat, his eyes closed, lost in thought. Kurama shook his head and entered the back bedroom, seating himself on the edge of the bed.

"Hiei, you really should have something to eat."

"Hn." The fire koorime answered.

"Hiei. She had her reasons. I think it is best for her this way." Hiei smiled sadly and looked out the window. Kurama took this as his cue to leave and went to help his fiancée with the dishes.

"Maybe."

A sudden terrified twittering outside the window pulled him from his daydreams. He opened the window and leaned out, attempting to catch a better view. Ducking his head in abruptly, Hiei narrowly missed being hit by the fly-by. A bird fluttered about frantically, screeching to the world for mercy. Hiei almost laughed as the flames licking the creature's wings consumed the body, felling it to the ground in a burning heap.

Just off in the distance, Hiei thought he saw the outline of a timber wolf in the sunrise before it disappeared into the forest, never to be seen again.


End file.
